School Dayz
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi have lifted the ban and Trunks and Goten can do as the please within reason. But with the nightmare of grade school behind them, can our little Super Saiyans deal with junior high, girls, dating and the like? Find out!
1. Day One...

No Title As Of Yet… Packard Bell NEC, Inc. Normal Packard Bell NEC, Inc. 10 194 2001-10-23T12:43:00Z 2001-11-12T14:23:00Z 6 1847 10528 Packard Bell NEC 87 21 12929 9.2720 

School Dayz pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Senzu beans). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Hello! Here are the stories that I promised about Trunks and Goten. The chapters will most of the time be in either Trunks or Goten's POV. Sometimes, there will be references to the older characters like Nicholas etc from the other stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten's Point Of View… 

I stood there looking at my mother and Bulma-san in total disbelief. I mean, sure, we did do a bad thing but this was really extreme! It's not like we meant to chi blast the school down. I could've sworn Trunks saw an evil goblin…then again, he has been known to trick me.

"This is the last straw you two! You've had so many 'accidents' in this school that you've been permanently excluded and there is no way you two can be home schooled!" Bulma yelled. She sure did that a lot.

"Now, we have enrolled you in a new school. But don't think you are going to escape that easily. The two of you are on a ban. For no excuse whatsoever are you allowed to use your powers in school or in public ever again! Only under our supervision. And if you EVER use your powers without us knowing then we will send you two to 2 different schools." Mom yelled. Trunks and me almost fell over.

"NANI?!" We both yelled. Vegeta-san, who was watching from the corner of the room, looked surprised.

"Onna, don't you think that is a little extreme?" Vegeta asked. "They're just children."

"My mind is made up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled again. "They will use Kinto-cloud to fly to school. And if they dare to defy us we'll know. I've set up a machine in my lab which will tell me if their power levels exceed." Both Mom and Bulma folded their arms. My dad, who was also there, decided not to say anything. I always knew my dad was smarter than he looked.

Trunks' Point Of View… 

"So, I guess this is it." Goten said as he looked at the building. I looked up as well. The sign read Oakdale Elementary. It was a big enough building I suppose. To bad we were on a ban or else this would have been real easy to trash.

"Well Goten, it's now or never." I declared as we entered the school. Luckily for us, Goten was skipped a grade since Gohan tutored him and we were in the same class. We went to the principles office and waited inside. A man, who I'm assuming was the principal, rushed in and sat in his seat. He flashed us a big grin.

"Hello there boys! I'm Mr Sorbitan and I'm the principal. Now I understand that you were expelled from your old school…" Mr Sorbitan said.

"It wasn't our fault! There was a goblin!" Goten exclaimed. I really wanted to smack him then. I could see Sorbitan sweat-dropped at that comment. I sighed.

"Anyway, we have placed you in class 4-A. Here are your schedules. Have a nice day." Mr Sorbitan said as he rushed us out of his office.

"GOBLIN?!" I yelled.

"What? That's what you said!" Goten exclaimed as we walked to the class.

"I was lying!" I exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Goten said. We opened the door to the class to discover that we were late. Great, first day and we make fools of ourselves. The teacher and the whole class looked up at us. We had the sudden urge to stare at the floor.

"Ah! You must be our new students." The teacher curtly said. "You shall address me as Ms Mansaki. You're seats are over there." She pointed to two empty seats near the window. We walked over and sat down. I looked back at Goten and he was already sleeping. This was going to be a long day.

Afterwards, we were allowed out for a 20-minute recess. Goten and me stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs in that playground. Three kids walked over to us. One girl with long black hair and glasses, one shorter boy and a girl with a hat. The girl with the glasses smiled at us.

"Hi!" She chirped. She reminded me a lot of my grandma. "You're in our class, huh? I know you guys are new and I thought you'd need some help getting to know the place." Humph. Smart know it all.

"We don't need any help thank you! We're just fine." I said importantly. "We came from a school where you were lucky if you didn't die!"

"Don't mind him, he's just being his usual self." Goten smiled. Geez, sometimes he can be such an idiot. "My name's Goten and this is Trunks."

"Hey, my name's Juliana. This is Lil Tak and the anti-socialist under the hat is CJ." Juliana finished the introductions. Lil Tak bowed his head, as did we. The girl with the hat seemed not to care enough to even look over. She just had her arms folded.

"So, what's it like in this place." I asked. We walked over to a tree and sat under it.

"It's ok." Juliana replied. I had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling me. Lil Tak finally decided to talk.

"But I should warn you about the way it's run." He said. Goten did that thing where he tilts his head. I think he's trying to wake up his brain when he does that.

"What do you mean run?" Goten asked.

"Well, we're kinda lucky since we're in the 4th year but the others aren't as lucky." Lil Tak said. I'm not sure if it was my imagination but it seemed like a bongo beat started. "The 6th year students rule the student body. They manage the way things work and stuff. No one in the lower years talks to them unless they're talked to first."

"Woah, seriously?" I asked. Lil Tak nodded.

"A lot of freaky stuff happens at this school. A lot of the students that come here are usually expelled from their old schools. The other lot just live nearby and it's easier for them to come." Lil Tak said. Goten and me sweat-dropped.

"There are also the cliques." Lil Tak said.

"Cliques?" Goten asked.

"Y'know. Popular kids, girly girls, jocks, geeks and the smart kids. Then there are us. We don't fit in…" Lil Tak smirked.

"We choose not to be socially classified like a bunch of wild animals." Juliana said. What she most probably meant was she didn't want to be classified as a smart kid. CJ looked over at me with a suspicious look.

"Don't I know you?" She asked. I looked at her weird.

"No!" I snapped. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking bub. No need for a coronary." CJ said. Goten sniggered.

Goten's POV… 

Well we survived the first week of school ok. No scuffles with the older years…although the teachers here were a little weird. It was Friday and that meant one thing. Gym. It's not fair that the only subject I kick butt in and I can't even do it because of Bulma-san's stupid machine. I think onii-chan calls this sort of thing ironyism or something. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was raining outside so all the kids had to mix and do Gym in the gym.

It's not that I have something against girls, it's just that the only girl I know properly is Videl-san and she's always shouting at onii-chan. I feel sorry for him sometimes. The first thing we had to play was soccer. The teams were boys against girls.

"Sweet! I think Dende's throwing us a break." Trunks smirked evilly.

"Hmm? Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"C'mon Goten! Everyone knows that girls aren't good at soccer. They're good at girly sports like badminton." Trunks grinned. I just sighed. Sometimes, he is too much like his dad. The gym teacher blew the whistle. 

"Let's go!" Trunks said. The ball was kicked. Soon, a boy called Zach had the ball. He ran off and passed it to Trunks. I had it pretty easy being the goalie. What really surprised me was that CJ, the non-talker, suddenly tackled the ball from Trunks and ran down to the other end of the court scoring a goal. I never even saw it coming!

"Shimatta!" I said in surprise. She seemed to laugh slightly when I said that but looked away when I looked at her. Girls sure are weird.

When gym was over, it was 15-1 to the girls. Trunks was so angry that after we got changed that he stormed out of the room to find CJ. I ran after him to stop him.

"Trunks! You can't do anything to her! Remember Bulma-san's machine!!" I yelled but Trunks was in a world of his own. He found CJ by her locker.

"I want to talk to you." Trunks said. She turned to face him with her arms folded saying nothing. "Where did you learn how to play soccer like that?"

"Stick with me and you may be able to learn that all girls aren't like you thought Lilac Top." CJ said tapping him on the cheek and walking off. I walked up next to Trunks.

"Well, she told you." I grinned.

"Shut up Goten." Trunks replied.

_Trunks…_

I kind of forgot how much I hate Monday mornings. Goten seems to be coping with not being able to use his powers. Me on the other hand…let's just say that I'm not coping so well. I almost powered up and blasted a teacher in Home Economics when she accused me of poisoning the whole class. It's not my fault I can't cook! It's in my genetics!

Later on, we wanted to have lunch outside but there was only one table left. I ran towards it and sat down. Juliana and Lil Tak looked kind of pale when I sat down.

"Hey guys! I found us a spot!" I yelled. Suddenly a hand clamped my shoulder. I turned around and saw five girls standing behind me with their arms folded. They were all wearing WAY too much make up. They kind of looked like Marilyn Manson only pink and poofy. Even their school uniform had been pinky-fied!

"Excuse me little boy but you're sitting in our seats." One girl said.

"I don't see your name on it." I replied.

"If you looked closer you toy factory reject then you'd see them where you placed incredibly heinous backpack." The same girl said. I narrowed my eyes and stood to face her.

"Well I don't care. I can sit anywhere I want to and you can't make me budge." I seethed through my teeth. Suddenly, there was a loud gasp. I looked around to see the whole school was watching. I almost fell over. What had I started? I knew I couldn't fight her or else me and Goten would get sent to different schools.

"You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to." She said.

"Sorry babe, but I don't know who you are." I replied. Again, the crowd gasped and started to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING!!" She shrieked. Everyone fell over from the loudness. She raised a fist to hit me when Lil Tak stood in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Barbie Malone." Lil Tak said.

"Ha! Her name is Barbie?!" I laughed. Suddenly, Juliana appeared from nowhere and dragged me behind a tree. For a girl she sure is strong.

"My, my! Punching a 4th year boy doesn't seem like something the Allure Girls would do. What would the senior members have to say about that?" Lil Tak said. Barbie suddenly gasped.

"You wouldn't?!" She shrieked.

"You better believe I would." Lil Tak said. Barbie suddenly began to cackle, as did the rest of the dubbed 'Allure Girls'. I looked over and saw Lil Tak sweating bullets. I felt so guilty, the poor little guy was there defending me and now I got him in so much trouble.

"Please! They wouldn't even listen to someone with such a lowly social stature like you." Barbie laughed.

"Nope, but I'm sure they'd listen to me." CJ said stepping in to Lil Tak's rescue.

"You?! I know you! You're the hat girl from the 4th grade! The girl who never wears the same hat twice." Barbie smirked. "Why on Earth would they listen to someone like you?!"

"Well, they don't call me CJ Fujitaka for nothing you know." CJ replied. The Allure Girls all turned blue.

"You're a Fujitaka?!" Another girl shrieked.

"Unfortunately yes." CJ replied. "And I'd hate to think what my onee-san Hanako would have to say about this." The Allure Girls all sighed at once.

"You win this round hat girl. C'mon ladies." Barbie said as they all walked away. CJ rolled her eyes.

"You ok Tak?" CJ asked. The two of them and Goten all joined Juliana and me behind the tree.

"Some day huh?" Goten said. "Somehow Trunks, you always seem to get yourself in these type of situations." I frowned.

"Shut up Goten." I seethed. "What was that?!"

"Those are one of the cliques that Lil Tak warned you about. The Allure Girls are the 6th year trendsetters for girls that go this school. Every year, the leaving 6th year Allure Girls take five 5th year girls and make them the new Allure girls and so on." Juliana explained.

"Yah, and it's a big pain in the butt that every female Fujitaka that has ever gone to this school has been one of them." CJ sighed. "And the 1st person to mention this EVER again eats it!" She got up and walked away in a huff.

"Woah, for an anti-socialist she sure has a temper." Goten laughed. Lil Tak started to laugh too.

"Maybe. But she is definitely someone who you don't want for an enemy." Juliana said.

End of part one…

So, how do you guys like it so far? If I get good feedback then I'll definitely continue with this story. See ya!


	2. Trunks First Crushee

School Dayz pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Senzu beans). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Well I'm glad yous guys liked it ^_^. This part may be a little funnier than the other part if you like to see Trunks squirm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks POV… 

I always thought Goten was being weird when he said girls are weird. But today, I found out that he is a lot like Goku-san. He's a lot smarter than he looks. Today it was the weirdest thing! Some girl that sits behind me in Science class kept poking me with a pencil. Not that it hurt or anything but it was damn annoying!!

"Will you please stop poking me?" I hissed to the girl but all she did was smile. I gave her a bewildered look and turned back around. I could see Lil Tak laughing at me. The girl kept poking me and poking me until finally I couldn't take it and stood up to face her.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WILL YOU PLEASE STOP POKING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled. The whole class gasped and looked as I turned bright red.

"Trunks-san. Outside now please!" Ms Mansaki yelled at me. How I hate thee, let me count the ways! As I walked out the girl stared at me the entire time I was walking out of the classroom. What a psycho.

Afterwards at recess, we were playing tag. I was it and thanks to my mom's stupid machine I couldn't even play properly. I spotted Juliana and tried to make the tag when I felt a big slap on my butt. I turned around infuriated and saw that no one was there.

"WHO IN THE HELL SLAPPED MY BUTT?!?!" I yelled a little to loudly. Suddenly, the whole playground was laughing. I zipped into the boys room, with Goten and Lil Tak not far behind.

"Warning for the future. Loudness is very unseemly." Lil Tak said.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"Some stupid girl keeps poking me! And I know it was her that slapped me on the butt!" I yelled enraged. The two of them laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you alright in there Trunks?" Juliana asked.

"No I am not fine! I have a psycho stalker and I'm only nine!" I yelled. I could here CJ laughing.

"What in the hell is so funny CJ?!" I yelled.

"He just never listens. I told him no yelling and what does he do? Yell his freakin head off." Lil Tak muttered.

"It's so obvious why this girl is doing this Trunks." CJ replied. "Go ask her why."

"Fine I will!" I declared walking off. I walked back sheepishly. "What's her name again?" They all face-faulted.

"Her name is Asagi Rika." Juliana said, adjusting her glasses. Kami, it's like this girl is a walking yellow pages. I stormed off and could hear that the others were following me. I found her and walked straight up to her. She looked up at me and paled. Good for her.

"Rika!! I wanna know why you keep picking on me! We're in the same class but I've never done anything to you. Why?" I asked her. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran away.

"Trunks! Why'd you make her cry?!" Goten asked, shocked.

"I didn't even yell at her!" I yelled at Goten. He just frowned. "I wonder why she keeps picking on me."

"Maybe it's because you're a boy." Juliana suggested. I wrinkled my nose.

"But Tak and Goten are boys and she's not picking on them." I pointed out. I looked over to CJ who was snickering. "Stop snickering at me!"

"Hey! I snicker when I please Lilac Top." CJ replied.

"That's it! Maybe it's because of your hair colour." Goten said.

"My hair colour?!" I yelled.

"Well yah. Our hair is black." Goten pointed out. "Although, I'm not sure about CJ…"

"Zip it Son." CJ retorted.

"Why would she pick on me because of my hair colour?" I asked. "It's not fair."

"No one ever said life was going to be fair Trunks." Lil Tak said. The little ones are always so damn wise. I sighed.

"What in the hell am I going to do?" Trunks asked. Juliana rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the collar.

"I'll tell you what you're gonna freakin do. You're gonna find this girl, not make her cry and ask her nicely why she keeps bothering you." Juliana said through her teeth.

"Does she always act like this?" Goten asked.

"Not usually." Lil Tak replied.

"But I already asked her nicely." I retorted.

"Pssh! Trunks please! If that counts as nice, then it counts as singing when I burp." Juliana said.

"You know I hate it when you use my jokes Jules." CJ said. Juliana totally lost it that point, took me by the arm and went trudging off. The others followed.

"You just had to push her buttons, didn't ya?" Lil Tak said.

"I didn't push her buttons Tak. She's not a robot." CJ said as we all sweat-dropped. We found out through the reliable source of the playground that she was in…

"THE GIRLS BATHROOM?!?!" I yelled.

"You know, yelling that much has already got you in enough trouble. Why don't you just slow down there." Lil Tak said as I scowled at him.

"There is no way that I am going in the girls' bathroom." I said.

"You shouldn't make him Jules. The last guy that went into the girls bathroom was never heard from again. If ya know what I mean." CJ said. I gulped. "What?!"

"You're not making this any better for him." Goten sweat-dropped. Before I knew what pushed me, something pushed me into the girls' room.

"ARG!" I yelled but I saw Rika in there. I walked up to her and looked her in the eye. It looked like she had been crying. Weak ass bi-

"What are you doing in here?" She asked me. "Boys aren't allowed in here!"

"I came to ask you why you keep bothering me." I said as calmly as I could without smoke coming out of my ears. "Is it because I'm a boy?!"

"No…"

"Is it because of my hair?!"

"No…"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's because I have a crush on you and I think you're cute ok!!" She yelled in a small, pathetic voice.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry but I can't help the way I feel."

"But…you're nine…"

"As are you. What's your point?" She asked. I heard a faint 'touché' from outside.

"My point is…it's icky!" I yelled.

"It may be icky to you but I can't help it if I love you!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a sec dude! First you have a crush and in less than ten seconds later you love me?!"

"One can never predict the growth of affection…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!" I yelled and ran out of the bathroom.

Goten… 

Today had to have been the best day of my life! Trunks, the son of Vegeta, was actually scared of a girl! He ran out of that bathroom like his butt was on fire. The school bell at the end of the day rang.

"Trunks has a girlfriend!" Lil Tak teased.

"Shuddup!"

"Trunks has a girlfriend!" Juliana teased.

"I SAID SHUDDUP!"

"Trunks is gonna get married!" CJ laughed. Everyone looked at her. "What?!" We walked to the gate and I saw a surprise guest.

"Onii-chan!" I yelled and ran to hug my big brother Gohan. He is the best!

"Hello there Goten! I've been asked by Bulma to take you and Trunks home today." Gohan smiled. "Are these your new friends?"

"Yep! This is Lil Tak, Juliana and CJ." I introduced. They all bowed, as did Gohan. Juliana was looking at Gohan with watery eyes and red cheeks. Lil Tak looked at her and smacked his forehead. He walked over to me.

"I think Juliana has a crush in your brother dude." Lil Tak said. I sighed. What is it with girls?! It's kind of scary that the only normal one left is CJ.

"Well guys, lets go!" Gohan said, hopping into Bulma-san's capsule car. We hopped in too and waved goodbye to our friends.

"Bye guys!" Trunks said.

"Later." Lil Tak said. CJ just nodded her head.

"Bye Gohan!" Juliana yelled. Gohan sweat-dropped and laughed.

"Et tu, Jules?" Trunks asked.

"What's the problem Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"I hate girls. Life stinks. Some girl says she's in love with me. You know, the usual." Trunks replied. Gohan swerved the car and almost hit a lamppost.

"Woah we almost died…DO IT AGAIN!" I yelled as Gohan and Trunks looked at me funnily.

"SOME GIRL IS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!?!" Gohan yelled.

"Geez Gohan! What do we need CNN for? We could just put you on top of a building!" Trunks said. Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry about that." Gohan said. "Wow…but, aren't you guys nine?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Trunks yelled.

"Well I am the expert when it comes to girls." Gohan said, smirking.

"Is that why you always let Videl-san boss you about?" I asked.

"Shut up Goten." Gohan said. I just laughed. "Trunks, what you need to do is the manly thing. Ask her to marry you."

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NANI??!" Trunks stuttered.

"He said you have to…" I said.

"I HEARD WHAT HE SAID YOU BAKA!" Trunks yelled.

"Love sure makes you cranky and mean. I'm never gonna let a girl have a crush on me." I said.

"I NEVER LET HER HAVE A CRUSH ON ME GOTEN!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks, I'm totally serious. If you ask her to marry you then everything will be fine." Gohan said.

"If you say so. I'm putting my social life in your hands Gohan." Trunks said.

"Since when did kids have a social life?" Gohan sighed.

"You wouldn't know about it Gohan. Back in your day, kids were taught in small rooms under lock and key with the occasional whip." Trunks replied.

"Scary thing is, that isn't that far from the truth." Gohan laughed.

Trunks… 

Well, today is the day. The day I either fly or die or something like that. I marched through the playground and felt a legion of kids following me. Great, just what I needed. A freakin audience. I found Rika and turned her around.

"Trunks-chan!" She squealed. I tried desperately not to puke. I shakily got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Rika-chan…" I struggled to say. "Will you marry me?"

"OH GOOD KAMI OF THE EARTH!!!" I heard Goten yell from somewhere. Rika all of a sudden went very pale.

"Um, Trunks? All of a sudden I don't like you so much anymore. Bai!" She said running off like her butt was on fire.

"WAHOO!!!" I did a little victory dance. "GOHAN YOU ARE DA MAN!!"

"See, I told you my onii-chan was the best." Goten smiled.

"Yah!" I yelled. "But I wonder if he can get Mansaki off my back…"

To Be Continued…

Well there it is ^_^. Stay tuned for more parts coming up!


	3. The School Is Being Invaded!

School Dayz pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Senzu beans). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Well this idea has been burning in my head for AGES! Anyhoo, I'd thought I'd mention that they have to grow up rather rapidly in this story so don't be surprised if they're suddenly in the 10th grade okies ^_^. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Goten…_

"Aw c'mon guys! Please?" I asked. The others shook their head. I pouted and folded my arms. "But I'm gonna be the only one there!"

"No offence Goten but its Friday! We don't want to go to a stupid school carnival! We want to celebrate that it's the weekend!! We are the kings!" Trunks smirked.

"Don't forget queens Trunks!" Juliana scolded. Lil Tak and CJ rolled their eyes. I looked over to Lil Tak and CJ.

"Please guys?" I asked them again. "We can have so much fun!"

"Sorry Goten, but me and Ceej have to go somewhere after school." Lil Tak explained. CJ just stood there with a bored expression on her face.

"Fine then! Go! See if I care!" I said walking off. I went to the school playground to go see how the carnival was going to be set up but then I saw the playground empty. I read a sign that was on the gate. It read: **SCHOOL CARNIVAL HAS BEEN CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF ENTHUSIASM AND PARTICIPATION.**

"Well that's just great isn't it?!" I yelled to no one in particular. I walked around to the back of the school building and I saw it. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to blast the whole place down…but all I could do was,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! MOMMY!!!" I ran like a bat out of hell so to speak. I ran all the way home and from my school that's like 400 miles I think. I burst into my house, whizzed upstairs and hid underneath my covers like a baby. Oh the shame of it all…

"Goten, are you okay son?" I heard my dad ask through the door. I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't lie to him…he'd know! Before I could think of an answer he walked in and sat on the bed. He removed the covers from me and looked at me with a surprised face.

"Hehe," I laughed nervously. "Erm, 'sup dad?"

"Goten, what's the matter?" My dad asked. "You ran in like your bottom was on fire…or as if Buu came back." My dad laughed and then his face got serious. "He didn't come back right? Right?!"

"No dad…"

"No! Not again! Guess I'll have to fight him but I don't have those earrings anymore! And I doubt Vegeta would want to fuse with me!" My dad pondered.

"Dad, that's not why I yelled!"

"But Buu is here?"

"NO! I was yelling and running because I was walking at the back of my school because the faculty and staff were all in chairs and their faces looked all spaced out and stuff and they didn't have any you know those black things in your eyes and there was this tall man and he was bald and ugly and he was holding a silver type destruction gun thingy and not that I mind but I think he was going to vaporise the teachers brains!!" I said as I took a deep breath.

"Are ya done?" Dad asked.

"No…I just got…a little winded…" I breathed. "Dad, what am I going to do?! Aliens have taken over the school!" I looked to my dad, the pinnacle of people who make decisions, the man with the plan, he'd know how to help me right? WRONG! He just looked at me and laughed.

"Oh Son Goten! You have such an active imagination!" Dad laughed. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"You think I'm lying?!" I demanded.

"No…I think you're telling a very imaginative story!" Dad laughed as he left the room. I sighed a mushroom cloud and looked at the clock. It was 4:30. I walked downstairs.

"Hey kaasan…" I asked my mom, putting on my most adorable voice. She always fell for that. "Can I go to Trunks' house? I need some help on school stuff."

"Of course you can go sweetie! I am so glad you are concentrating more on your studies. Ah! Two scholars in the family!" Mom smiled. Needless to say I got out of there as quickly as possible. I walked in, said hi to Bulma and Vegeta and ran up to Trunks' room. He and Juliana were already there. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here nimrod!" Trunks replied.

"Not you! Jules!" I explained.

"Well we were bored and my family are all out so I came here." Juliana said. "What's wrong Goten?"

"OHMIGOSH!! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE GUYS!!" I yelled as they looked at me with strange faces. I sighed and re-told the story. They both looked at me with quizzical looks.

"Are you sure Goten?" Juliana asked.

"I swear on all food in the world!" I exclaimed. Trunks paled.

"Jules, he ain't kidding! We need to get there!" Trunks exclaimed.

_Trunks…_

We had decided to go to the school and confirm Goten's story. I looked in the window and sighed.

"GOTEN!!!" I yelled as Goten looked at me.

"What?" He asked. I pointed to the window and he looked inside. "NANI?! THEY WERE THERE!!"

"You know Goten, I had better things to be doing than come here and check out one of your cockamamie stories!!" Juliana yelled as she walked off in a huff. "My folks should be home by now, so I'm leaving!!"

"Geez, what is it with girls?" Goten laughed as I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"WHY DID YOU LIE?!" I yelled. "YOU SWORE ON FOOD GOTEN!! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!?!?!?!"

"But I'm not lying Trunks! Honest I saw them in there!" Goten tried to say but I cut him off. I looked over his shoulder and sensed something in the bushes.

"Did you sense that Goten?" I asked him. He looked over and his eyes opened wider.

"That chi signature! It's Lil Tak and CJ!" Goten exclaimed.

"But what are they doing here? Didn't they say that they had to do something after school?" I pondered. "I'm beginning to question what that something is…"

"Well we can't ask them, can we?" Goten said. "We don't see them until Monday and our moms said we can't use our powers." I felt like my head was going to explode.

"THERE ARE NO MONSTERS THAT HAVE TAKEN OVER THE SCHOOL GOTEN!!" I yelled. He looked at me with a sad expression. "Look, let's go home ok? You'll see that there is nothing wrong."

_Monday Morning…_

(A/N: This part is in the 3rd person ok? Cool!)

Trunks and Goten arrived to their homeroom and sat down. A tall, pale man walked into the classroom and cleared his throat with authority. The class fell silent.

"Your teacher Ms Mansaki won't be joining us today." The man said. "I'll be subbing for her."

"WAHOO!" Trunks yelled.

"Ahem, the faculty of the school have gone on a retraining course in Tokyo and therefore, will be absent for a few months." The man said.

"Yes! No P.E.!!" Juliana yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Isn't this great Goten? Goten?"

"Ayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya…" Goten muttered as the other four looked at him.

"What's up with Spikes?" CJ asked.

"He's freaked out." Trunks replied. "Goten, what's up man?"

"Don't you get it?! It can't be a coincidence!" Goten exclaimed. "I saw all the teachers on Friday and now they're not here!"

"What are you talking about Goten? You heard the guy, they're all at some training thing." Lil Tak said.

"But you know Mansaki! She'd tell us two weeks before if she was going anywhere!" Goten argued.

"He's right." Trunks agreed. "That woman is my number one enemy. She would have set us a ton of work to do when she ain't gonna be here dude."

"Look, the two of you are just being paranoid ok?" Juliana said.

"Now, my name is Mr Smith." Smith said writing his name on the blackboard. "The first thing we will being doing here today is writing down facts about our families and friends ok? Include stuff like their job status, where they live etc."

"Ok, now I know there is something wrong!" Juliana said. "We never do work like this! Besides, they have all this stuff on file! Why would they need to know that from us?"

"You're just being stupid." CJ haughtily said. "We're getting a free lesson and here you are griping about it like your some sort of Muffy!"

"Muffy?" Goten asked.

"Forget I mentioned it…"

"Why are you two so dead set against the fact that are school is under attack by aliens from another world?" Trunks asked.

"Because nothing like that ever happens in real life Trunks." Lil Tak explained.

"Yah, we're not that lucky!" CJ said. The others looked at her with quizzical faces. "What?"

"Look, after school we'll check out the staff room ok?" Trunks decided.

"We can't make it after school." Lil Tak said, indicating himself and CJ.

"Where is it that you guys go anyway?" Goten asked. Lil Tak was about to answer but CJ gave him a look.

"Don't worry about it. Can't we go at lunchtime instead?" Lil Tak offered.

"Sure…" Trunks said, while suspiciously eyeing CJ.

"Take a picture Preppie, it'll last longer!" CJ said sarcastically.

"Ceej! Keep it down, we'll get in trouble!" Lil Tak said.

"Hey! You two!" Mr Smith shouted at Lil Tak and CJ. "Detention for both of you at lunchtime!"

"Aw man…" They moaned.

_**Hmm, wasn't that convenient…**_ Trunks pondered as he looked at them.

_Lunchtime…_

"Okay, if we go into the staff room then we can see if Goten's theory…" Trunks started to say.

"IT IS NOT A THEORY!!" Goten yelled as Juliana put her hand over his mouth.

"Do you want us to get caught?!" Juliana hissed. "Baka…" The kids walked up to the staff room door. Trunks gulped a little, gathered his courage and tried to open the door. It was locked, the kids sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Goten asked. Juliana had a thoughtful look on her face and then pulled out a beaker filled with a blue fluid.

"What is that?" Trunks asked.

"It's an acid that I've been working on for the last year or so. See, I wanted to see if my mother's cooking was as lethal as my dad said it was so I mixed a few things about and accidentally came across this!" Juliana said laughing with a snort. 

The others looked at her with arched eyebrows. "I am not a geek." Juliana said as she poured the blue acid onto the lock and the door opened.

"Who's there?!" A voice boomed from inside. The three of them shrunk down.

"What are we gonna do?!" Juliana shrieked.

"Oh, so you're allowed to shriek but I can't yell…hyper crite!" Goten said.

"That's hypocrite Goten…" Juliana said.

"Sure, sure. What did I say?" Goten asked.

"Look, will you two stop arguing?" Trunks hissed. "I'm going in." Without anymore warning, Trunks rushed into the staff room and left the other two blinking in surprise.

"Did he just go in there?" Goten asked.

"Yup…" Juliana replied.

Trunks came face to face with a tall, ugly bald man. Trunks looked up at him with a weak smile but the bald man failed to see what he was so happy about.

"What are you doing here boy?" 'Baldy' asked.

"Erm…" Trunks frantically tried to think of plausible lie. "Bathroom?"

"The bathroom is on the other side of the school." 'Baldy' said. Trunks looked behind him and his eyes widened. He saw Ms Mansaki, tied to a chair, pale as snow…her body lifeless. Her head flopped over slightly so that Trunks saw her face. He gasped and ran out of the room.

"Ohmigosh! Goten you were right! I'm sorry I ever doubted ya buddy! I saw Mansaki in the left part of the office! She looked dead man!" Trunks spurted out quickly. Juliana gasped.

"I told ya!" Goten said. The door handle started to turn as the kids frantically tried to get up but fell over each other. They looked up and saw Lil Tak and CJ walk out of the door and down the hall to the detention classroom.

"We need some serious help." Trunks declared.

"But who are we gonna go to for help?" Juliana asked. "They won't believe little kids like us."

"Yah. But I know someone who will…" Trunks smirked.

_Later that afternoon…_

"So that's what happened. Can you help us Gohan?" Trunks asked. gohan looked at him, blinked a few times and then burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Gohan laughed.

"Nii-chan! It's not funny!" Goten pouted. Gohan, however, couldn't help but laugh. He walked off saying something about telling everybody.

"Well that was genius!" Juliana chastised.

"Well we have a lot of friends." Trunks said. "We can ask the other Z-Fighters to help us."

"Erm, Trunks?" Goten said, pointing over to his brother. "I don't think we'll be able to."

"Hey Krillin! Get a load of this!" Gohan laughed. The three kids sighed.

"What are we gonna do?!" Juliana shrieked. Suddenly, the Son Grin™ emerged on Goten's face.

"Guys, I know exactly who can help us." Goten grinned.

To Be Continued…

Well guys, it's a cliffhanger! Any ideas on who's gonna help them? Stay tuned.


	4. The School Is Being Invaded! Pt2

School Dayz pt4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: I'm sorry if I confused anyone but Goten and Trunks are still in the 5th grade. I was just saying that for future chapters, they might be in a different grade than the 5th. Well now, who's Goten's mystery person? Find out! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Goten…_

"Goten, are you sure she's gonna be able to help us? I mean you saw Gohan! The dude practically told the whole nation!" Trunks exclaimed. I looked at Trunks with a smile.

"Don't worry! If she doesn't believe us, then her friends will." I said. Trunks and Juliana looked at me weirdly. "Well, we're here!" I declared.

"Orange Star University…who in the heck lives here? Why would they want to live _in_ school?" Juliana asked. Trunks' face lit up in realisation.

"Don't worry Jules. I think, for once, Goten's had a good idea!" Trunks said.

"Yah…hey!" I said. We walked into the school, getting funny looks from the students and walked up to a dorm. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As I had expected Videl answered the door.

"Hi Goten! Trunks!" She chirped. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to ask for help." I started to say but I saw Videl's face scrunched up. I frowned. Obviously, my so-called nii-chan had gotten to her first.

"Here, why don't you come inside?" Videl said, trying hard not to laugh. I walked in with a frown on my face, not really caring too much if Jules and Trunks followed me in. 

Gohan sometimes lived at home, sometimes here, it all depended on his mood or if he had gotten in a fight with Videl. I looked around at Gohan's roommates. David, the blonde cocky one was red in the face, his girlfriend Andrea just hid her face behind a book but it didn't look good since the book was upside down. I looked over to Natalie and I blushed slightly. Ah, she was so pretty for a girl! That's right…I had a big crush on this girl. Even though she's the same age as my onii-san but there was something about her. Too bad the only guy who may be cooler than my brother already snagged her. Nicholas whatever his last name is. They both looked at the three of us with concerned faces…as if they believed what they had heard from Gohan.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh you already know what's up! But since Goten's brother told you, you think that we're crazy little monkey children that have watched way too many Goosebumps episodes and you think it's funny that we think that the school is being overrun by aliens from another world!!" Juliana yelled until her face was red and her hair was all messed up. Me and Trunks, as well as everyone else in the room, looked at her with bewildered faces.

"I like you kid. You got chops!" Natalie said, nodding her head approvingly. Ah! She is so cool!

"Erm N&N? Sidebar…" David said as the four of them went to a corner of a room. Although Trunks and me could hear them perfectly well.

"You two mean to tell me that you actually believe the rugrats?" Videl asked. Hmph, I can see why Gohan is so afraid of her!

"Vid listen, no offence but you really don't understand kids. If they were lying they wouldn't have asked for help. They would've boasted that they defeated the aliens or whatever." Nicholas pointed out.

"Besides, hello? I'd be able to tell if they were lying or not remember?" Natalie said. I looked at Trunks and he looked at me. We both had the same facial expression: what in the blue hell was she talking about?

"No offence to you guys but you seem to have a soft spot for those kids." David said.

"Well yah! I see a younger version of us…or possibly the Saved By The Bell Gang…" Nicholas said.

"Look, you really shouldn't encourage this sort of thing! If you let them think that you believe them, then they'll think they can sucker you into everything!" Andrea said. Nicholas and Natalie both sighed.

"Fine!" They said in unison. "But we don't have to like it!"

The rest of them turned around and looked at us with big, cheesy grins. I looked over at Trunks and he was red in the face.

"You know what! We didn't come here to be laughed at! We came here for advice and help from people we thought were cool! But first Gohan and now you guys! I just hope you're happy when aliens have taken over the world and enslaved us all!" Trunks said grabbing Juliana and me by the arm and pulling us out of the dorm. "WE KNOW WHEN WE'RE NOT WANTED!" We walked out the building and to the front gate where Natalie and Nicholas were standing.

"Well kids, you ready to kick some alien butt?" Nicholas asked.

"See, I told ya they'd help!" I grinned.

"Kerdang!" Trunks yelled pumping his fist into the air.

_Later on at Natalie's house…_

(It's in 3rd person again…)

"So, your mothers have banned you from fighting and you can't do anything even if the aliens tried to harm you…" Nicholas pondered more to himself that the others.

"What are they talking about? Fighting?" Juliana asked. "They're just kids! They couldn't do anything!"

"Ay, I dunno what to tell ya kid." Natalie said looking at the two boys that were frantically shaking their heads and hands. Suddenly, there was a big crash upstairs, Natalie's eyebrow started to twitch.

"THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN MY HAIRDRYER MI HERMANO ESTUPIDO!" Natalie yelled.

"Lo siento?" Natalie's younger brother Charlie called from upstairs.

"BAKA!" Natalie yelled as she ran upstairs. The others heard banging and a body landing on the floor.

"Ow! I give!" Charlie yelled.

"Wow, now I know why you asked for her help!" Juliana said. Nicholas laughed slightly but then his face turned serious.

"I don't know how to say this kids but we really can't help ya." Nicholas said.

"NANI?!" The three kids yelled at the top of their voices. Natalie came back downstairs.

"At least, not now." Natalie said. "Look, we're 19 years old now. We can't just waltz into the school and demand that they leave. It would look weird…plus they'd most probably kill us."

"Way to let 'em down gently hun." Nicholas said sarcastically.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?" Goten asked.

"A gathering of the grades." Natalie smiled.

"Erm…what?" Juliana said.

"Get all the kids behind you in support. If you can do that, then they'll back off." Nicholas said, smiling. The kids looked at him in bewilderment. "Hey, it's not my fault your moms put you on a ban! That's the most you can do!"

"There he goes, talking as if those two can actually make a difference!" Juliana said as Natalie sweat-dropped. The kids left.

"Shouldn't we help them? I mean, they're just kids." Nicholas said.

"You know those kids are strong. Way stronger than us. And even if we did help them, how would we explain it? Gohan said it was best if they didn't know." Natalie said. "Besides, we'll be there for backup, just in case."

_At school…Trunks POV…_

There was a big gathering by the Jungle Gym and the three of us were standing at the top. There were hundreds of kids gathered. I cleared my throat.

"May I have your attention please? We have a crisis on our hands children." I said.

"And just who are you calling children 5th year?" A voiced boomed from below. I gulped. It was the boss of the school, Mankato Taichikawa or El Manny Grande. He had been held back in the 6th Year so many times he had a full grown moustache under that big schnozolla of his. Anyone messed with him got in a class A fight and even if ya beat him his goons would finish you off. In reality, I could beat them up without having to increase my power but a fight is a fight and I don't wanna be separated from my best friend coz of this geezer.

"Does it really matter? We're here to talk about the new faculty here!" Juliana said. As if by some miracle, what Juliana said had actually sunk into his brain. I didn't even know he owned one!

"Go ahead. You got my attention." Manny said.

"We need to band together to put a stop to them! They've taken away our education!" Juliana said. Everyone just looked at her.

"They've taken away our freedom of speech!" I said. Everyone turned their gaze to me.

"They're gonna take away our playtime and force us to wear school uniforms!" Goten yelled. I don't know how he did it, but all the kids gasped in surprise.

"NO! NOT UNIFORMS!" The Allure Girls shrieked.

"We need to stop them!" I yelled.

"Oh yah! Well how are we supposed to trust you?" Hiiro Kemosabi yelled. Good grief, this guy is a pain in the butt. He's Lil Tak's sworn enemy since before pre-school. He is extremely stupid and extremely annoying.

"What are you talking about Kemosabi?" I yelled.

"You're two friends Fujitaka and Yamamoto are missing from class! In fact, they've been in and out of the principal's office and the staff room ever since this whole thing started. How are we supposed to trust you when we don't even what they're up to?" Hiiro said. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a good point.

"You can trust us because we know just as much as you do. Diddly squat." Juliana said. There was murmuring among the student body. Would they believe us?

"Yo Briefs!" Manny said. We awaited the people's answer… "We accept your plan. But we've gotta be in on every single detail."

"Great! Everyone meet us in Satan City Park at 6:30." I said as I jumped down from the Jungle Gym and into the crowd. "We storm the school tonight." The whole student body cheered. Ah, they love me!

_From the rooftop of the school…_

_(3rd person…)_

"They're gonna attack the school tonight. I just don't get Trunks. Doesn't he know what he's getting himself into?" CJ asked as she looked over to Lil Tak.

"I don't know. Alls I know is that they're not gonna be able to make a difference. Unless we help them." Lil Tak replied. CJ nodded and looked down at Trunks.

_**Dude, you are such a baka…**_

To Be Continued…

Oooh! I know this is a little different from the 1st 2 chapters but I have to give a background to the rest of the characters…and you'll see why!

A/N2: Kerdang is a slang word that I made up purposely for this story. There will be a lot more slang words that these kids are gonna use. And they're all weird.


	5. The School Is Being Invaded! Pt3

School Dayz pt5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: The Son Look™ is that look that everyone in the Son family does. It's when they're eyes are really round and have a clueless look. And these last three parts are a year later than the first two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Satan City Park_

_(3rd person)_

"Alright, has everyone cleared with their parents as to where they are?" Juliana asked. A chorus of 'yes' arose from the crowd of kids that were able to come. Trunks came to the front of the barracks dressed in Rambo-esque attire.

"Um Trunks? Were we supposed to dress up like an army general?" Goten asked, sporting the Son Look™. Trunks rolled his eyes as he chewed the strand of wheat in his mouth.

"Son, you really just need to be brawn on this one okay?" Trunks asked as Goten nodded happily. "ATTENTION TROOPS!"

"Don't call us that!" The kids yelled. Goten snickered as Trunks tried to compose himself.

"Fine, kids. What we need you guys to do is create a big distraction in the playground. That's where you girls come in." Trunks said, indicating the Allure Girls and their little minions. "From past experience I have gathered that you have the most shrill voices in the whole school. When we get there, you need to scream, yell, squeal and shriek. Heck, I don't care what you do! As long as it's loud and high on the decibel scale."

"Yes sir!" The girls said as they saluted.

"Oy…talk about feeding a power hungry kid." Juliana mumbled.

"Okay, Manny and his boys. You guys are gonna be our brute force into the school. You just ram everything that gets in your way until we get to the faculty corridor." Trunks ordered.

"Alright! Time for some random property damage!" Manny gleamed as he rubbed his hands together diabolically.

"As you can all agree, Jules here is most probably the smartest kid in school. So the three of us are gonna storm into the staff room and…raise some heck basically. Smart talkin' and all that crap." Trunks said.

"What about us?" Cindy, the new head Allure Girl, asked. "What do we do?"

"If we're not out in five minutes, then all of you come storming in unless I say otherwise." Trunks said. "Now, let's go!"

The kids stormed out of the park and down the streets, then into the school playground.

"Ready girls? Let it rip!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten popped in some earplugs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The girls screamed as Manny and his boys took front rank position. They stormed through the building with our three heroes not far behind. One of the new teachers saw them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?!" He yelled frantically. Manny smirked evilly.

"Out of my way alien scumbags!" Manny yelled as he pushed the guy to one side. This continued until they got to the faculty hallway.

"Okay Manny, we'll take it from here!" Trunks said as he and Goten removed the earplugs. He spotted some teachers coming down the hall. "Hey, go have some fun dude."

"ALRIGHT! WOOOHOOO!" Manny and his boys hollered as they ran down the hall. Trunks, Goten and Juliana slammed open the staff room door. As expected, the big ugly bald guy was there.

"You again?!" Baldy said. "What are you doing here?! And at this time of night!"

"We've come here to shut down you're filthy operations baby. Word on the street is you and your ratfinks have been taking our teachs down to Timbuktu and we're to make sure they don't make it down to Davy Jones' Locker. See?" Goten said as Trunks looked at him.

"What in the hell?" Trunks asked.

"I heard it in an old detective movie once. I'm sorry." Goten said as he pouted. "It sounded cool in my head…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BANTERING!! I WANT MY EDUCATION BACK YOU GLUTTONOUS OLD ALIEN!!!" Juliana yelled. 

"You just have a one track mind, don'tcha Jules?" Trunks asked. Baldy looked at them in disbelief.

"Well, well children. I must give you credit. After all, no one has ever found out about our secret operations since…11 years ago…" Baldy said as a look of contempt crossed his face. "I can't let the same mistake happen again. This time, there will be no witnesses!" Baldy pulled on a lever, the floor let through and he jumped down the escape hatch. In his place, appeared ten ninjas.

"NINJAS?!" Goten exclaimed. "Great! They just had to be ninjas!"

_**What are we gonna do?! If we don't use our powers, then we die! If we do, then I'll never see Goten again!** _Trunks thought.

"Goten, suit up dude." Trunks said. "They may not be strong but they're ninjas so they're stronger than the average human."

"Suit up?" Juliana asked.

"Are you crazy Trunks?! If we suit up, I'll never see you again!" Goten frantically said.

"I know that Goten. But, it's more important that we save the school. We can't let all these kids die! We both know that." Trunks said. Goten looked sad but nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Goten said. As the ninjas charged Goten and Trunks started to power up. They both got into a fighting stance but as they were about to attack one of the ninjas dropped down, unconscious. Trunks and Goten looked on with wide eyes as they saw CJ and Lil Tak standing there.

"What the hell is going on?!" Trunks yelled. "How in the hell did you do that!?" CJ just rolled her eyes and proceeded to take out another two ninjas.

_**Odd, I recognise that style of fighting…but I can't place my finger on it…**_ Trunks thought.

"No time to explain now Trunks!" Lil Tak replied. "I suggest you get out of here while you still can."

"Nuh uh!" Goten said as he powered up into SSJ. "We came here to fight, so we're gonna fight!" He proceeded to knock two of the ninjas out using some hard blows to the head and stomach.

"Hey! Save me some!" Trunks said, also going SSJ and knocking out the remaining five ninjas. The two of them powered down and there was an odd silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Juliana yelled, her face red. "All of a sudden the four of you turn into kung fu machines!! And you two with your blonde metamorphosis!!"

"Metamorphosis…?" Trunks and Goten said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"And you! Froopin scranzels!!! So now we know what your initials stand for! Jackie Chan!" Juliana yelled as CJ rolled her eyes. Before they had time to say anything, there was a loud-pitched scream from the playground.

"AAAYEEE!! LIKE SOMEBODY HELP US!!"

"It's Cindy! We've gotta go!" Trunks said as the five of them ran out to the playground to see that the remaining faculty caught all their troops.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"What can I say? We fought, they had guns, we stopped fighting." Manny said as Trunks face-faulted.

"This is just great!" Goten said. He turned to Trunks. "Now, what do we do? It's one thing to transform in front of our friends, but in front of half the school?"

"I know you're right Goten, but what do we do?!" Trunks said as he looked on.

"FEAR NOT CHILDREN!!" A voice boomed from above.

"Oy, you have got to be kidding me!" Trunks said, sweat-dropping.

"As long as crime exists, the fire of justice shall continue to burn." The Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 said as they landed in front of the captured children.

"I am the Great Saiyaman 1!" Gohan said doing various poses.

"And I am the Great Saiyaman 2!" Videl said.

"Here we come again! This time to save the children of Oakdale Elementary!" They both finished. Everyone else sweat-dropped. Gohan and Videl quickly whizzed by the teachers and grabbed any type of firearms. They then took some rope and tied the criminals up. The kids all crowded around Videl and Gohan until the police came.

"Yikes! If our parents find out where we are, we'll get grounded! Run boys!" Manny said as his gang scattered.

"Daddy'll cut off my credit cards!! Scatter girls!" Cindy said as they shrieked and ran away.

_Later…_

"Well we've sorted out everything with the police. But they weren't aliens kids. They were just money launders. They gave your teachers some blackout stuff so that it would appear that they were asleep for a few weeks." Gohan explained. 

"Damn, I was kind of hoping that Mansaki was dead…" Trunks scowled. Gohan sweat-dropped. 

"This part of town is where a lot of rich people live and their kids go to this school." Videl explained.

"Just like that Cindy Chick." Trunks said. There was a sniffing sound and the three of them looked down to see that Goten was crying.

"Aw, what's the matter Goten?" Videl asked.

"Well now that we used our powers mom and Bulma-san are gonna send us to different schools and stuff and it's not fair coz Trunks is my best friend and I've known him since I was a baby and it's not our fault that laundry people were taking over our school and if we didn't do something everyone would diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!" Goten said, this time in full-blown blubber. Gohan picked him up.

"Hey there lil brother! Don't cry! Mom and Bulma already know what happened!" Gohan said.

"What? *Sniff* They do?" Goten asked. Gohan nodded.

"Earlier on, Nat and Nick came to our house and told us what was happening. They said that you weren't making it up because the same thing happened when they attended this school and no one believed them either." Gohan explained. Trunks and Goten looked rather relieved.

"Hey Trunks, what's up with the costume?" Videl asked. Trunks blushed.

"It went with the situation okay?!" Trunks seethed. Videl just laughed.

"Well guys, I think you've got some explaining to do…" Gohan said, indicating the other three kids who were near the tree. "We'd better get going!" So, the Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 flew off into the sky.

"I wish mom hadn't given him that costume…" Trunks said.

"Why? I think it's cool!" Goten said as Trunks shook his head in disbelief.

"Erm, hey?" Trunks said. "Where do we start?"

"What happened?!" Juliana snapped as the rest of them cringed. "Let Ceej and Tak go first!"

"Alright onna, don't have a cow!" Lil Tak said rubbing his ears. "For the last two years me and CJ have been going to a dojo to learn Martial Arts. But lately, our sensei's daughter has started school and since she is in our martial arts class too he had to switch the lessons from weekends to after school. So she has time to do homework or whatever."

"Wait, who is your sensei?" Trunks asked.

"Well I don't know his surname but his name is Krillin." Lil Tak said. Trunks and Goten face-faulted.

"NANI?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT KRILLIN-SAN HAS HIS OWN DOJO AND THAT HE TEACHES YOU MARTIAL ARTS?!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yah." CJ said.

"No wonder I recognised the fighting style." Trunks mused.

"So, that explains them two." Juliana said turning to Trunks and Goten. "Well? I'm waiting!" Goten just rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Well…" Goten started. "You're not gonna believe this but…"

_Half an hour later…_

"So, that's the basic story." Goten concluded. Lil Tak and Juliana looked at them with wide eyes but CJ remained unchanged.

"I thought when I first met you that I had seen you somewhere before. You were the kid that won the Junior Division of the Tenka-Ichi Boudakai." CJ said. Trunks looked a little flabbergasted.

"Um, yah…" Trunks said.

"And I came in second!" Goten chirped.

"Oy…"

"So, you guys are like part alien…kerdang!" Lil Tak said. "That is cool."

"You think?" Goten asked. And the others nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is a cool thing. But it sure does explain a lot about you Lilac Top." CJ said smirking.

"Hey!" Trunks protested.

"Well kids, it's been real but I gotta go. Pressing social engagements." CJ said as she walked away.

"That girl is so strange…" Trunks said.

"Hehe! Nii-chan says the same thing about Videl! Does that mean you have a crush on CJ?" Goten asked innocently. Trunks just laughed.

"Yah right!" Trunks laughed. "No offence, but she's more of a guy than you!"

"Hey!" Goten said pouting. "Well…well…at least I don't have a girly hair colour!"

"Ooh, that's harsh…" Juliana said.

"Why don't you say that again?" Trunks said running after Goten. Goten just laughed and ran. Juliana and Lil Tak just stood watching the two of them whizz by.

"Oy…I'm getting dizzy." Juliana said.

"Well Jules, looks like we've got a very interesting life in front of us." Lil Tak said.

To Be Continued…

Okay, for the next story the kids are in the 7th Grade and they're starting middle school…oy!

A/N: 'Froopin scranzels' is like an alternate for ohmigosh!!


	6. Junior High! Good grief...

School Dayz pt6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Okay kiddies, the gang are now in the 7th grade, in junior high. So that makes Trunks 12 and Goten 11. I'll try and make Goten as cute as he is but since he's a little older it might be a bit hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Trunks…_

Here it was. The day I had been waiting for since I had gotten my permanent teeth: My first day of junior high. Sure, I hadn't been that popular in Grade School but then again the girls weren't accustomed to my charm and good looks yet. That's right, I say yet. But unfortunately for my best bud Goten, he wasn't at that age…you'll see what I mean. We walked in and sat with our friends. Lucky that we were all in the same class again…or it could be some big government conspiracy!

"Trunks, would you please stop thinking about conspiracies? It's annoying!" Juliana said. I rolled my eyes. Just coz she was a genius, didn't mean she could go butting around in my head!

"He could be right you know! I mean we never know what could be going on underneath our very own city ne?" Lil Tak said. Although I think he was beginning to outgrow that nickname. He was almost the same height as me and he'd be a regular Little John if this growth kept on going. Oy, I hope I don't take after my father height wise…or my mother for that matter. Ayie! I could grow up to…not grow up!

"Stop worrying about the government for at least a week Tak and I'll give ya my bike." CJ said.

"But you love that bike." Lil Tak said.

"Exactly." CJ smirked.

"…HEY!"

"We only have one thing to worry about now." Goten said. "What lessons we're gonna have."

"Oy vey…" We all sighed. As usual, Goten had to point out the blatantly obvious. The bell rang and our homeroom teacher walked in. He looked like a cool guy, no more than twenty-five.

"Alright class. Welcome to your first day of Orange Star Junior High. I hope you all live to see the 8th grade. Oh yeah, and my name is Mr Hayes." Hayes said. "As I call your name, please come and collect your timetables."

"Um sir? I have a question." Goten said.

"Sure, go ahead." Hayes said.

"When do we have lunch?" Goten asked as we snickered. "What? It was a serious question."

"7th graders have lunch in 5th period." Hayes replied. "Any other questions? Alright then…"

After he had done the register and given out the timetable Hayes told us that we had the first period off as homeroom time since it was the first day. Cool, I knew I'd like Junior High right? WRONG!! As we were comparing our timetables a smell of girly perfume hit my nose. The whole class looked up to see five girls walk, no, strut into the classroom. They were all wearing girly, prissy clothes and geez could their skirts be any higher? But for some reason, they…fascinated me.

"Like hi you insignificant 7th graders!" The obvious leader of the group said.

"Nice to see that things haven't changed since I was in school…" Hayes muttered.

"Anyways, we are like the 8th graders who are in head of the school dance committee. And according to like I dunno school rules or something lame like that we have to invite you guys to come as well." She said. "So, dance is next Friday. You have to come and you have to bring a date."

"Do we have to?" A boy in our class asked.

"Well if you want to be a social outcast for the rest of your life then no, you don't have to come!" She said as all five girls flipped their hair simultaneously.

"Heh, synchronized snobbing." CJ said as she snickered to herself. The girls all gave her death glares and then turned to the rest of the class.

"There is no real motif for this dance just go and don't look trashy. Ok? Bye!" She said as they walked out of the room. There was a brief silence.

"Wow, looks like we found Trunks' future ex-wife." Lil Tak cracked as everyone started laughing. Yah, like I'd marry her…

"Wait a sec guys. Don't you get the urgency of this situation?!?! We have to go to a dance! With a guy!" Juliana said.

"Yah…so what's the big deal?" CJ and Goten asked.

"Froopin scranzels Jules! You're right!" Lil Tak said as every boy and girl in the class, minus CJ and Goten, suddenly looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" CJ smirked evilly. That girl is so strange.

_Goten…_

I'm really not getting all this dance stuff. Everyone is so worked up about going and finding a fig or a date or something. Man I'm hungry…anyhoo, I thought that Junior High would be cool. I couldn't exactly ask nii-chan since he studied at home until High School. So our first class after homeroom was gym. Easy! Since the whole alien incident in grade school kaasan and Bulma-san had decided to lift the ban for a while, as if they somehow didn't trust us. Vegeta-san and tousan had taught us how to control ourselves better so gym would be a piece of cake. We walked into the gym and lined up. Lil Tak was having trouble with his shorts. They were a size too big…

"Where is Son Goten?!" Coach roared. I could guess that he wasn't exactly the nicest guy on the planet.

"Here!" I replied. He looked at me angrily. "Sir?" He motioned for me to come to him but I really didn't see the point since his voice was so loud.

"Son you're gonna have to leave the class!" Coach yelled as the whole class fell silent and looked over. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Why sir?" I asked, hoping that the reason wouldn't be embarrassing…oy, was I wrong!

"I'm sorry but since you are a year younger than the rest of the class the school is liable if something happens to you!" Coach yelled.

"But sir…"

"No buts Son! March yourself to the changing room and head to the library for study! Come back and see me when your shoulders develop." Coach said.

"Yes sir…" I said as I walked out of the gym.

"Ooh, what's the matter? Lil baby can't take gym coz he's so small and spindly! Ahahaha!" Danny, the class idiot, laughed. I looked over to my friends and they each had a look of sympathy for me. But I couldn't spot CJ anywhere…shouldn't she be in this class too? I got changed and walked into the library and saw…CJ?!

"CJ?! What are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

"Sssshhh!" The librarian shushed me.

"Gomen…" I said and sat down next to her. "Ceej?"

"My mother says that gym is not for young ladies and pulled me out of the course." CJ replied. "What a gip."

"Oh…"

"What are you in for?"

"They said I was too young to join the class."

"Owch. He said that in front of the whole class?"

"Yah."

"Geez, sorry dude." CJ replied. "If anyone messes with ya, they'll have me to deal with."

"Thanks…wait, only our class knows."

"Yah for now." CJ said. She must've seen the confusion on my face because she then said. "Word travels fast in this school." I tilted my head and looked at her. What did she mean by word travels fast? I was soon about to find out.

_The day before the big dance…_

Did I mention how much I hate junior high? Just because I'm a year younger than everyone else I seemed to have been shunned. I can't talk to Trunks about it because he seems to be the centre of attraction to all the girls. I found him by the lockers alone for once and tried to talk to him.

"Hey Trunks!" I said but he was off in his own little world. "Trunks?"

"Oh hi Goten! Say, which girl should I take to the dance?" Trunks asked me.

"NANI?!"

"Well there's Sammi but she's a little too tall for me, I seem to have a problem with people taller than me. Then there's Jerine…wow, what a babe!" Trunks kept on and on about this stupid girl. It was driving me insane!

"Trunks!!! I'm trying to talk to you!!" I said but he had this look in his eyes as if he ate a whole lot of candy and then went on a rollercoaster. I would've felt sorry for him if he wasn't ignoring me!

"Trunks-kun!!" A girl yelled. I looked over and there was this stampede of girls yelling and running towards Trunks. They trampled over me and took Trunks away.

"Well, at least now I know what it's like to live in a jungle. Or at least be a kindergarten teacher…" I said as I walked off to find my other friends. I found Juliana but she was talking to Danny. May I just say, how disgusting that was to see? I tried to find Tak but he was with this girl too, she was so tall it was…unseemly. I sighed and decided to head out to the playground but bumped into someone.

"Aw, geez I'm sorry." I said as I looked up and saw Scourge and his gang. Oy, of all people to bump into. This guy was more obnoxious than Hiiro back in grade school!

"Hey guys! Check it out! It's the runt who wasn't man enough to go to gym class!" Scourge said. I growled slightly.

"THAT'S NOT IT! I JUST WASN'T OLD ENOUGH TO GO!!!" I yelled. Well I just gave them the invitation to laugh even more. I clenched my fists and tapped him in the stomach. Of course that was enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Why you little…" Scourge took his fist and just as he was about to punch me a voice called out…

"HEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" It was CJ. Needless to say, I was shocked. She always said that if you started a fight then you ended it. Course, she did say that to Trunks…

"Look stay out of this Fujitaka. It has nothing to do with you." Scourge said. Weirdly enough, CJ already had a rep in this school before she even came here. She was known as the girl who spoke with her fists as well as her mouth.

"It has when you're starting a fight with my friend." CJ said as she walked up to him. "You feel that pain in your gut? Well think of ten times that pain. That's what I'm gonna do to you if I see you picking a fight with him again? Comprende?"

"Heh, lookie! He needs a girl to fight for him!" Scourge laughed.

"No, he needs a friend to stop him from beating the tar out of you. Coz you see, he taught me everything I know about fighting." CJ said. Scourge and his gang paled. "Buh bye now!" They all took one last look at me and ran. I blinked in surprise.

"Erm, thanks Ceej." I said.

"Don't mention it Spikes." She said. "What you look so down about anyway?"

"It's this stupid dance! I didn't want to go in the first place but even if I wanted to I can't because all the girls think of me as a baby." I said as I sighed. "I hate girls. No offence."

"None taken." CJ said. "Besides, I kind of know what you're going through."

"Huh?"

"Son, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course." I said. She grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were outside in the old cafeteria. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"If this secret leaves this room my rep will be destroyed. Understand?" CJ said.

"Hai…"

"I'm younger than everyone else in our grade too. I'm actually ten years old." CJ said.

"NANI?!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Gomen. But wow! You've been skipped two whole grades!"

"Hey, it's not as glorious as it sounds. They only skipped me ahead because I was taller than the rest of the kids in my grade and I used to beat them up."

"CJ!" I gasped.

"What? It's not my fault that they were so annoyingly young! And they skipped me ahead because they say my IQ was the average of someone two years older than me. So I'm not super smart…just smart for my age."

"Wow…Jules would flip if she found out."

"Tell me about it."

"But I guess you do understand what I'm going through."

"Uh huh. All this dating and stuff makes…"

"…Absolutely no sense." I finished for her. We sat there in silence for a while until we heard some obnoxious laughter outside. "Who could that be?"

"My guess would be that prissy girl and her perfume patrol." CJ said. We walked outside and found them.

"Ceej, maybe we should…"

"Sssh! I wanna hear what they're saying!" CJ said. We listened in.

"You were right Brittany! That was a totally and like genius idea!" One girl squealed. Oy.

"Well of course it was, I thought of it! I can't wait to see those 7th graders faces when they see that only they came to the dance and it will be a total flop!" Brittany grinned.

"Wait a sec, why will it be a flop again?" Another girl asked.

"Like wake up! They're in the 7th grade! Certain forces of nature will take its course and that dance will be deader than Elvis!" Brittany said as all of them cackled.

"Those evil little…" CJ seethed.

"What do they mean by forces of nature?" Goten asked. CJ sighed.

"My sister told me that when girls and boys go to a dance that isn't supervised by their parents or there is no presence of a clown, strange things happen." CJ explained and looked at me as if I was supposed to get it.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oy! Look, it's like gravity will pull girls to one side of the dance floor and boys to the other! So the dance will be dead."

"Oh I get it! Since the whole purpose of a dance is to dance!" I chirped.

"You're a regular Einstein Spikes." CJ sighed.

"But what can we do about it? You hate dances and I haven't got a date to go with since all the girls think I'm a big baby!" I said sadly.

"Look Spikes, I'll go with ya." CJ said.

"NANI?!" I yelled.

"That's charming…"

"No I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you hated all that yucky dance crap."

"I do. I hate it more than I hate my sisters. But you're a friend and I ain't got nothing to do." CJ said.

"You really mean it?!" I asked.

"Hey don't get too excited there kid." CJ laughed. I don't think I've ever seen her laugh. Ever.

"Kerdang!" I said.

"Yah. So we'll go to the dance and have fun while they're worrying about their hair and junk."

"Sugoi!" I said and grinned. Wow, I never knew she could be so…nice. She's always so mean to Trunks…then again, she's only ever mean to Trunks.

"But remember, I'm only doing this as a favour. You'll owe me someday."

"Ceej, I wouldn't have it any other way."

To Be Continued…

Don't worry peeps, these two are not gonna get together at the end okies? They're only kids! And I think CJ is a little too destructive for Goten ^_^()


	7. The Dance!

School Dayz pt7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(3rd Person…)_

"Nii-chan, don't you think you guys are making a big deal out of this?" Goten asked as he looked at his brother. Gohan sighed and tried to fix Goten's clothes.

"Look dude, this is your first dance. When I went to mine everyone made a big fuss. It's a ripple effect." Gohan explained.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" Gohan sighed. Goten was wearing a black suit with a navy shirt. And, because of Goten's insistence, the jacket was not done up.

"Where is kaasan?" Goten asked.

"Oh she's crying in some room about how you've grown so much right before her eyes and before she knows it we'll all be married and have kids of our own. You know, the usual." Gohan casually said. Goten sweat-dropped. "So, do you like this girl?"

"Yah. She's my friend." Goten replied. Gohan looked at him confused.

"Yah, but do you **like** her?" Gohan asked.

"Oh…you mean the way Trunks likes Sammi?" Goten said.

"Yah!" Gohan said.

"Nope. I think girls are icky. And she thinks that boys are bakas. We both think this dance thing is stupid and we're only going because we wanna shame up the 8th graders." Goten said matter-of-factly. Gohan looked at him with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

"Nani?!" Gohan asked but Goten just gave him the Son Grin™. There was a car horn outside.

"There's my ride nii-chan! I'll see you later!" Goten said waving and walking out the door.

"Kaasan was right, he is Tousan's double." Gohan said shaking his head. 

Goten walked out and CJ was standing next to the car. She was wearing a burgundy vest, matching trouser-skirt and hat with her shoulder length hair let out. Of course she was also wearing her usual scowl.

"Hey Ceej!" Goten said, as he looked her over. "Did your sisters dress you?"

"Yep. We had to compromise. No dress so I had to wear this thing. No make-up so I had to let my hair out." CJ said.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Goten said.

"Hey, it's no problem." CJ said as she opened the car door and they got in. "Let's go kick some 8th grade butt."

"Yah!"

_At the dance…_

It was just as the 8th grade girls had predicted. All the guys were on the left side of the dance floor and the girls were on the right. The music was pumping, the food and drink was untouched and there wasn't 8th grader in sight.

"Oy, this is a disaster Tak." Trunks said. "We're supposed to be having a good time and we're all miserable because no one has the guts to break the ice."

"Well why don't you do something about it?" Lil Tak asked.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna go out there and make a fool out of myself!" Trunks replied.

"Oy vey…" Lil Tak sighed. The 8th grade girls who had planned this whole thing were watching from the balcony above the hall, laughing evilly.

"This is great! Our plan worked perfectly!" Tiffany laughed.

"Correction, **my** plan!" Brittany huffed. "Let's stay a while longer and sees how this plays out." They all laughed again as they watched.

"You know what?! This is ridiculous! I'm going out there!" Trunks said as he tried to go but couldn't. "Damn it! Something is holding me back!"

"You cannot mess with the force of nature Trunks. If it is written, then it shall be done." Lil Tak said.

"I hate it when you talk like that." Trunks said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Ceej, what do you say we turn back?" Goten offered.

"Nope. If I had to go through the torture I went through tonight for no reason I will kill someone." CJ said. Goten gulped.

"Then let's go in!" Goten said as they walked into the hall. Everyone turned their head and stared at them.

"I knew we should've left earlier…" CJ muttered.

"Hey! Goten decided to make it!" Juliana chirped. "But who's that girl he's with?"

"Froopin scranzels!! Check out the headgear! It's CJ Fujitaka!" Sammi exclaimed as the whole 7th grade gasped.

"Oy…" CJ sighed. "You owe me big Son." Goten looked up and saw the girls in the balcony.

"Look Ceej, we have an audience!" Goten said as the two of them looked up and waved at them mockingly. The DJ changed the track and put on "Cluck, Cluck" by The Product G&B and Wyclef. "CJ…"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking then no!" CJ said.

"But CJ…"

"No! No one said I had to dance! I just had to show up!"

"But if you don't then they'll win! Do you really want their smug faces haunting you?" Goten said. CJ just looked at him.

"What else have you got?"

"Please! I love this song! And I'm not too bad at dancing! Nii-chan taught me how to do some and…please?" Goten asked putting on his infamous puppy-dog face.

"Curse you Son Goten." CJ said scowling.

"Sugoi!" Goten said as he dragged her onto the dance floor. They started dancing and a crowd gathered around them.

"Hey! I'm not gonna let those two steal the spotlight!" Trunks said as he took Sammi by the hand. Soon after, everyone got over it and danced.

"Well, looks like our mission was accomplished." Goten grinned.

"Our mission? I seem to remember that this was my idea. And you still owe me Son." CJ said.

"You ever gonna forget that?" Goten asked.

"Nuh uh." CJ said smirking.

"Hey! Son and Fujitaka! We'd like to have a word. Now!" Brittany screeched as the music came to a halt and a crowd gathered.

"What do want Brittany?" CJ asked.

"You! You shouldn't even be here! You, Fujitaka, are a social outcast and your little friend should be in the 6th grade!" Brittany said.

"Hey shut up and back off!" Trunks yelled.

"Keep out of this Trunks!" Goten yelled as Trunks looked at him in surprise. "It's time I stood up for myself."

"Oh yah? What are you gonna do about it? Sick your little girlfriend onto me?!" Brittany said.

"Oh would you please shut the hell up?!" Goten yelled as everyone gasped. "I have had enough of people like you! People that look down on others than are different than them. You must not be as popular as you say seeing as you have nothing better to do on a Friday night other than terrorize us."

"How dare you?"

"Oh I dare! And as far as I'm concerned, I don't care what you or anyone else for that matter thinks of me! So I'm one year younger! That just means I'm a whole lot smarter than you!" Goten said.

"I'm gonna make your life here a living hell Son." Brittany said. "I know people. I can make it happen."

"Bullshit." CJ said as everyone gasped. "Excuse my French. You don't know anyone. I know more people than you do sweetheart. And quite frankly, I guess you wouldn't want everyone to know that you bleach your hair blonde." All the kids in the hall started to laugh hysterically as Brittany stalked away.

"Dude! Not to sound all Party of Five, but I am so proud of you!" Trunks beamed.

"Yah! But how did you know about her hair?" Juliana asked.

"Her sisters. How else?" Lil Tak cracked.

"Well you know us young peoples. We've got to stick together, right Ceej?" Goten said.

"Right Spikes." CJ said as they high-fived each other.

"What do you mean young peoples?" Juliana asked suspiciously.

"Oy…" CJ muttered. "Jules, just enjoy yourself okay? I'll tell ya tomorrow." CJ said as she slapped Goten upside the head. "OW!"

To Be Continued…

Ya know, I have no idea what I'm gonna write for the next chapter. But stay tuned!


	8. Juliana Has Joined The Dark Side

School Dayz pt8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Ooh, it's so creepy! I had already started this story when veggieslilprincess gave me a similar idea in a review! I just saw Lord Of The Rings…OMG!! That movie kicked major ass!! Legolas was so freakin cool! Heck, they were all cool! Sam was so sweet!! Anyhoo…^_^()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say Lilac Top, and you've said some pretty stupid things!" CJ huffed. I sighed.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm telling you exactly what I saw." I said. CJ just snorted.

"Look Trunks, I'm gonna have to agree with Ceej on this one." Lil Tak said. "There's no way they would do something like that!" I felt my blood boiling. How dare they not believe me!?

"FINE!! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN COME AND SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!!" I yelled and dragged the two of them to the notice board.

"Trunks, have you been taking those anger management classes that I suggested?" Lil Tak smirked. I growled in annoyance.

"There! Look and see if you still think I'm lying!" I said. They looked at the sign and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"I can't believe it!" Lil Tak breathed.

"Those bakas! The only word that got us away from detention and they took it away!" CJ said. For those of you wondering, the sign said that the word 'froopin' was banned.

"I told you!" I said.

"It's nothing to be proud about dude!" Lil Tak said.

"This is so infuriating!! Those…those…grr! Grinfard scranzels!!" CJ yelled. Both Tak and me looked at her. "What?"

"Ceej! You thought up a new word!" Lil Tak smiled.

"I did?" CJ said. "Cool! Heh, let's see the man take me down now! Who's the girl?" CJ said smirking. She looked down the hallway and saw Goten and Juliana coming. "Yo!"

"Hey, guess you heard about the ban huh?" Juliana said adjusting her glasses.

"Yah huh, but I overcame the odds and opened a can of whoop ass on those guys!" CJ said.

"What is she talking about?" Goten asked.

"She thought up a new word." Lil Tak explained.

"Ah, I see." Goten said. "Woah, look out. Here comes the Perfume Patrol." This was what we dubbed Brittany and her cronies. They walked right pass us and straight towards Juliana.

"Juliana! How are you doing girlfriend?" Brittany asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Juliana asked.

"Did she just call her girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't want to talk to these vermin." Brittany remarked.

"Who are you calling vermin you Spice Girls reject?!" CJ said. The girls just huffed.

"Listen, Phoebe has left us. Her family moved to Tokyo so now there's an opening in our group." Brittany said. "And we want you to join!"

"But why would you want me to join? Just last week you told me I was the Duchess of Geektonia." Juliana said.

"Look, we only said that because it's our obligation as 8th graders to make fun of the 7th graders okay?" Brittany said with this sweetness in her voice. Oy, it was sickening.

"I'll think about it." Juliana said.

"Well you've got until tomorrow to decide." Brittany said as they turned to leave. "Ciao!"

"Ciao?" Goten said laughing. "What an airhead."

"Yah! Can you believe those girls Jules? Asking you to be in their gang?" I laughed. Juliana's face suddenly became red. "What?"

"Is it so hard for you to comprehend that a popular group want to hang with me?!" Juliana snapped.

"Oy vey, here we go…" Lil Tak muttered.

"That isn't what I meant Jules." I tried to defend myself but she was having none of it.

"So what is it? Do you think that they're too good for me to hang out with?! Do you think that it's impossible for a geek like me to hang with them?! THAT IT DISTURBS THE BALANCE OF NATURE?!?!" Juliana yelled. I gulped.

"T-t-t-tak? What is that bluey-green thing popping out of Juliana's head?" Goten asked, spooked.

"That would be her vein Goten." Lil Tak answered. "It signifies that she's angry."

"Look! I never said you were a geek!" I said.

"But you implied it!"

"Look, you're overreacting!"

"Oy, that was a mistake…" CJ muttered.

"I'm overreacting?! Listen to me pretty boy, I wasn't even gonna join their gang but since you seem to think that I'm such a geek I will join them!" Juliana said.

"Look Jules, you shouldn't have to torture yourself just to prove Lilac Top here wrong!" CJ said. "There's no need to step through the looking glass and land up in Ashley-Ville." 

"CJ this is a matter of pride." Juliana said.

"You know they've got hidden motives!" I said butting into their conversation. "They want something from you in return."

"You are more than stupid, did you know that?" CJ said to me. Stupid hat wearing little…

"I knew it! You do think I'm a geek! You do think that they can't like me for who I am." Juliana spat. Now, Juliana is one of my best friends. I get on with her as good as I get on with all my friends except CJ. But she was really getting on my nerves. She was putting words in my mouth and assuming everything I was thinking.

"Stop being so self absorbed and listen to me!" I yelled.

"Oy…" Lil Tak and CJ both said as they slapped their foreheads in frustration.

"Trunks Briefs, I am never speaking to you again! Or any of you!" Juliana declared. I face-faulted.

"Wait a sec, what did we do?" Goten asked, totally oblivious as usual.

"You didn't back me up!" Juliana said as she huffed off. We all stood there blinking in surprise.

"What just happened here?" Lil Tak asked.

"You just witnessed the result of too much coffee." I said. 

"That and the female gene that makes girls think that guys are idiots." CJ said as we all looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. It exists!"

"So now she's going to hang with them." I said. "Great…"

"You only have yourself to blame Trunks." Lil Tak said. "You know that genius types are sensitive!"

"What's the worse that could happen?" I asked. Oy, I wish I hadn't asked that.

_The next day…_

"Good sweet Mike, Trunks Briefs. I hope you are satisfied." CJ said walking up to me.

"What the hell are you whining about now?" I asked.

"First of all Rookie, I do NOT whine. Secondly, I am yelling at you because you have reduced Juliana into a lackey." CJ said as if I was supposed to understand her.

"Nani?"

"Damn you! She's in the library doing all the homework of those prissy Clueless dropouts!" CJ yelled. "Do you see what you've done?!"

"Made her do more work?"

"NO! You've made her lose all her morals!! And if that wasn't enough, she's dressed like a freakin hooker!!" CJ yelled. I looked at her with an amused expression.

"I think you're over exaggerating." I said.

"I swear, if she doesn't smack you first I think I will." CJ said walking off to the cafeteria. I walked after her and we sat at our usual table. Kami forbid that we actually ate the cafeteria food.

"Yo guys. Have you seen Jules?" Goten asked.

"Goten, she's not talking to us remember?" Lil Tak said.

"Oh yah…" Goten said. Sometimes I wonder how he doesn't fall down more. We started to eat until we heard some cackling. We looked over and saw the Perfume Patrol with…Juliana?!!

"Holy Yabooza! Is that Jules I see?" Lil Tak said looking over.

"I told you!" CJ exclaimed. "It has begun."

"What in the blue hell are you talking about?" I asked her. She motioned that all of us should gather around her. She talked in a very hushed voice.

"You don't understand what girls like that do. They take you in, change your clothing, your appetite, your behaviour, the way you talk and walk. They change you into one of them. They are like sheep, cattle or whatever kind of livestock you want to say. They turn you into their duplicates until you are exactly like them. I know because every single one of my sisters is like that. I am immune to such evil forces thanks to my years of experience but Juliana is not. She is going to get sucked into their world of make-up, fashion magazines and, dare I say it, boy bands." CJ finished. Needless to say, we were all pretty spooked. "Are you frightened?"

"Y-y-yes…" We all uttered. She shook her head.

"Not nearly frightened enough." CJ said.

"Look, would you stop quoting Stryder and tell us what she's gonna do?" Lil Tak asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself. Here she comes." CJ said as we turned around and looked up at our former friend and her new posse.

"Hey Jules!" Goten chirped innocently. It's like he hit mute when CJ was talking.

"Eewww!" Juliana said. "Listen Yamamoto, I want my *N Sync CD back. We need it for a party we're having."

"Since when did Juliana call Tak by his surname?" I asked.

"Since when did Tak listen to *N Sync?" CJ asked.

"It was for an experiment with house plants…on second thought, never mind." Lil Tak said.

"Like wasting my time much? Where is it?" Juliana demanded. Geez, her face was so full of make-up all I could do was stare with disgust.

"Well I don't have it on me. It's at home." Lil Tak said.

"Listen to me you dwarf midget freak! I want my CD and I want it now!" Juliana shrieked.

"What did she call him?" CJ said rolling up her sleeves and getting up.

"Easy CJ." Goten said sitting her down.

"Look, I told you I don't have it! Where am I supposed to get it from?!" Lil Tak said.

"I have a suggestion, why doesn't she pull it out of her prissy bu…" CJ said but Goten clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Ugh, why are little people so annoying?" Juliana asked no one in particular.

"Why are you making fun of my height?!" Lil Tak said.

"Because every time I talk to you it's like I'm looking right over you! Hello?!" Juliana said.

"Did he just get hello-ed?" I asked. Juliana was acting so unusual, it was just like CJ had predicted. Damn her, she must have a super computer under her hat.

"I will get you your CD tomorrow okay?" Lil Tak said through gritted teeth. Woah, I had never seen him this pissed off before. It was so cool!

"Whatever Yamamoto. Oh, and change the Hermit look. It is so two years ago!" Juliana exclaimed as she walked off with her gang.

"Did you hear what she just said to you?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Trunks. I was here ya know." Lil Tak said.

"Well, why don't you do something about it? She was being so mean to you for no reason." Goten said.

"I don't wanna get into an argument with her because I know that I'll end up saying something I'll regret." Lil Tak replied.

"You've got a lot more patience than I have Tak." I commented. He always seemed like a very serene guy.

"Well the next time I see her, I'll make sure she hears my opinion of her Bloomingdale's make-over." CJ remarked, cracking her knuckles. As it so happens, she was right.

_Later…_

_(3rd Person)_

It was finally the end of school. Since Gohan had offered the kids a lift home again, the kids waited until Trunks and Goten were picked up. Gohan had also offered to take Lil Tak and CJ to their martial arts class. They were waiting outside of school when Goten started sniffing.

"What do you smell boy?" Trunks cracked.

"Perfume. And lots of it." Goten replied. The Perfume Patrol walked by and Juliana purposely bumped into CJ. Big mistake.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Juliana said.

"What? You bumped into me!" CJ exclaimed.

"As if!" Juliana remarked.

"Why don't you just take your Ashley-wannabe self and get out of my face?!" CJ remarked.

"See, this is what I was avoiding." Lil Tak said. "Oy vey…"

"I don't know what your implying you fashion reject but why don't you get your Fred Durst motif and hit the road." Juliana shrieked.

"You can talk! Following around Brittany and her slut patrol all because they're all popular. Don't make me sick." CJ retorted.

"Excuse me?!" Brittany said.

"Hey Pamela, sshh! I'm cussing here!" CJ said.

"I don't know what your problem is Fujitaka but I suggest you back off!"

"Hey, when I'm provoked I do anything but back off dude!"

"You think you're all that, don't you?"

"Don't forget the bag of chips."

"You're just a big tomboy Fujitaka, always have and you always will be. You'll be one of those girls who never gets to go to their senior prom, who will never get married and die alone." Juliana said, with a harsh tone to her voice.

"I may grow up to be like that but at least I have the comforting thought of knowing I'll never have to stuff my bra! Au natural dude." CJ retorted, smirking. Juliana's eyes welled up with tears but she shook them off.

"At least with the clothes I wear people don't mistake me for an overweight boy!" Juliana said.

"Ooh, that was harsh." Trunks commented.

"Kanzaki, they be fighting words!" CJ said as she was about to knock Juliana out but Goten held her back. "Let me at her Goten! Let me kick some sense into that prissy head of hers."

"I think you need to calm down Ceej!" Goten said.

"I think I need to open a can of whoop ass!" CJ said.

"WHAT?!" Trunks said as Lil Tak looked at him. "Don't ask why I said that. It was like a reaction or something…"

"I'll see you around Fujitaka!" Juliana said as they walked off laughing.

"I'm, like, so sure!" CJ yelled after them. They all turned around and gasped before running off horrified.

"What the hell did you say to them?" Trunks asked as Goten let CJ go.

"I have no idea what it means but my sisters say it to each other and don't talk for weeks on end." CJ replied.

"We've got to save her guys." Lil Tak said. "We must save her from what she has become."

To Be Continued…

As Ric Flair would say "WOOOOOO!" Can anyone tell me why Trunks said "WHAT?!". If ya can, I shall praise ya in the next A/N.


	9. Juliana Has Joined The Dark Side Pt2

School Dayz pt9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Ohmigosh, I am so sorry if I confused you all ^_^() I kinda put the wrong endnote on the wrong chapter. Oy…I will finish this whole Juliana thing before that Parent's Evening story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten… 

"So, how exactly are we going to save her before CJ pummels her face into the ground?" I asked as I looked to the other guys. CJ wasn't paying much attention, just muttering 'I'll show her overweight boy…' Man, I must remember never to get on her bad side. She looked like Vegeta-san!

"Well, I think we need to show her exactly what those girls are like. After all, she's only doing this in blind rage." Lil Tak said. "By the way, have I thanked you for that Trunks?"

"Hey! It's not my freakin fault!!" Trunks tried to defend himself. Lil Tak and CJ both rolled their eyes.

"You are just as worse as each other." CJ commented.

"What about you? Miss Mamma Said Knock You Out?" Trunks retorted.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have poor anger management skills." CJ replied as we all face-faulted. Well, she did have a point. "Besides, with Jules gone now we don't have to have those awkward moments when she keeps talking about stuff we don't know about…that was just me wasn't it?"

"You don't really mean that do you?" Lil Tak asked.

"No." CJ sighed.

"Guys!" I called. Everyone looked over to me. "Dare I say it? I think I have a plan."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Trunks laughed. I really didn't see what was so funny. "Woo! That's a good one Goten! Now, what did you really want to tell us?"

"That was what I wanted to say…" I said sadly. He didn't have to laugh at my idea! I'm not stupid or anything.

"Lilac Top, why don't you back off? Kid, if you have a plan then I am all ears." CJ said stepping in.

Later… 

"Are you sure this will work G?" CJ asked. I nodded.

"I saw it on an episode of an old TV show once." I replied.

"Please don't tell me this is on the same network where you used to watch those blasted detective movies." Trunks moaned. Hehe, well he was right. But of course, I wouldn't tell him that!

"Of course not! Now, pay attention." I said. "Ceej, you and Tak go create a diversion in the office. When the teachers run out, that's where Trunks comes in. You go into the main computer and hack the Perfume Patrol's files and change the grades on their tests. Nothing too drastic, just what they usually get."

"Which would be D's…" Trunks said as he rubbed his hands together evilly. We sighed. He sure was hard work.

"I'll be the lookout just in case someone else comes in. Since I have the baby face, I'll start crying and they'll have to tend to me." I finished.

"Wait, not that I hate making the PP's get their justice but how is this going to get Juliana away from the dark side?" Lil Tak asked.

"Simple. Since we know that they are only using Juliana so that they can get better grades in school, we make their grades bad…" I said.

"So that Jules can see what they're really like!" Trunks exclaimed. "Brilliant idea man!"

"Wait you guys…" Lil Tak said.

"Great, he's gonna do that voice of reason thing again…" CJ sighed.

"I know that the PP's are evil and stuff, but if we do this aren't we being just as bad as them?" Lil Tak said.

"Look, sometimes mean things have to be done in order for the greater good." CJ said.

"And sometimes, it can be fun as well." Trunks smirked.

"Of course! What on Earth was I thinking? There I go again, making sense when you're about to do something stupid." Lil Tak said sarcastically.

"That was totally out of character…" Trunks said.

"Yah, you scare me when you talk like that Tak." I said. "Now are you in or out?" 

"In, but I don't have to like it." Lil Tak sighed.

Later… 

(3rd person)

"Let's go Ceej, it's crunch time." Lil Tak said.

"Crunch time? Dude, this isn't a cereal commercial." CJ replied. Lil Tak rolled his eyes.

"Just c'mon." Lil Tak said as he popped an Alkar Seltzer tablet in his mouth and started to shake violently. CJ grabbed him and ran into the office.

"Help! Tak's having a heart attack or something!" CJ said. All the teachers in the office gasped as they all rushed out and carried Lil Tak to the medical office. Goten and Trunks ran up to CJ.

"What the hell was that?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"It was a distraction, duh." CJ replied.

"No, that was an episode of ER." Trunks retorted. They both started at each other with contempt in their eyes. Goten laughed nervously.

"Trunks, we really don't have much time so why don't you go into the office and slash into the files?" Goten asked.

"Don't you mean **hack** into the files?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, sure. What did I say?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked into the office. "What is up with you and Trunks anyhow?"

"I don't know. He just really pisses me off every time he speaks! He's so freakin arrogant!" CJ said, putting on her usual scowl.

"Heh." Goten snickered. Trunks whizzed out and stood there with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Done in less than two minutes. Just call me the Computer Kaiser!" Trunks said.

"See? Arrogant." CJ said stalking off to the medical room.

"What the hell did she just call me?" Trunks exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Trunks." Goten said, flashing the Son Grin™. Trunks growled in annoyance.

The next day… 

"Here are your report cards, may you read them and weep." Mr Hayes said as he handed them out.

"And as we speak, the PP are getting their just rewards. Vengeance is sweet." Trunks smirked.

"Let's just hope that Jules sees it that way…" Lil Tak sighed. "Changing the subject, what did you guys get?"

"Straight A's as usual." Trunks smirked.

"Mostly A's but a couple of B's and one C." Goten replied.

"How about you CJ?" Lil Tak asked.

"Not bad, not great." CJ replied.

"C'mon, we told you ours!" Goten said, reaching for her card.

"The first person that touches this eats a knuckle sandwich." CJ replied.

"Ok! No need to get your panties in a twist!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What the hell did you just say?!" CJ said. Trunks merely chuckled. Just as she was about to try and clobber him, the door blew open.

"Juliana Kanzaki, we want a word with you like now!" Brittany said as she stood at the door with her posse.

"Oh yes, you may come in!" My Hayes said sarcastically. Juliana got up and walked towards them.

"What up girlfriend?" Juliana chirped. All the girls handed her their report cards.

"And the showdown begins…" Trunks said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"We got, like, the lowest grades ever!" Brittany screeched. "We thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

"I am!" Juliana said. "It's not my fault that you got those grades!"

"It is! As if this moment we are never gonna talk to you again!" Tiffany said.

"We are like so sure!" They all said and left the classroom. Juliana just stood there.

"Mr Hayes, may I please be excused?" Juliana said, her voice trembling. He nodded and she ran out of the classroom.

"Ow…I feel this horrible feeling in my stomach." Trunks said.

"That would be your conscience." Lil Tak said.

"Really? I always thought I didn't have one of those…" Trunks said.

"Well I guess we really shouldn't have interfered." Goten sighed.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't have but I certainly had the right to." CJ commented. "We better go see how she is." The four of them got up and ran out of the classroom.

"Sure, you can leave the classroom. Bye." Mr Hayes said as he sighed.

"Juliana! Where are you?!" Trunks yelled.

"Calm down Trunks, she's not a Cocker Spaniel." Lil Tak said. They heard sniffling from the girls bathroom. Everyone looked at CJ.

"Fine I'll go in!" CJ said opening the door. "This is gender discrimination ya know!"

"Just go!" Trunks yelled. CJ walked in to find Juliana crying at the sink.

"Hey," CJ said.

"What did you come here for? To gloat?!" Juliana spat.

"No I came here to see if you were alright…although I don't know what part of me thought that was gonna be a good idea." CJ said.

"Look Ceej, I'm sorry." Juliana said. "I guess it hurts that you guys were right. They were just using me. I guess I really did pull an Anekin."

"Yuh huh, joining those girls is just like joining the dark side. But I have to confess, Goten and Trunks broke into the school computer and changed the files." CJ said.

"CJ!" The three boys shouted.

"Ok, and I helped by creating a diversion." CJ added. "Are you mad?"

"No, I guess you were doing it for my own good in the end. Can you forgive me for what I said?" Juliana said.

"Of course. We're friends ne?" CJ said as they walked outside. "I mean, you could have said worse."

"That's true. I could've blurted out about you being skipped two grades, hehehe…oops." Juliana said.

"NANI?!" Lil Tak and Trunks exclaimed.

"Son, you told her?!" CJ demanded.

"I couldn't help it CJ! She bribed me with German Chocolate Cake!" Goten said.

"You mean when we met you, you were only seven?!?!?!?!??! And you're only ten now?!?!?!?!" Trunks exclaimed, his face red.

"Yuh huh, and I still whipped your butt at soccer anyhow." CJ smirked.

"Wait a sec, you still never told us why you were in a bad mood that day." Lil Tak said.

"Well it was when Goten told me about CJ. I guess I was kind of jealous that my one identifiable characteristic was gone." Juliana sighed.

"Huh?" CJ and Goten asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jules." Lil Tak laughed.

To Be Continued…

There! Now the parents day chapter is next. Soz about the confusion! ^_^() 


	10. Parents Evening

School Dayz pt10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Yowza! The 10th chapter! ^_^ If there is any OOCness then I am so sorry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks…After School 

"ARG!! WHY?! WHY ME?!?!" I yelled in anguish as I looked at the paper in my hands. This stupid letter held my fate in its…paper-ness…I don't know! All I know is that I am doomed.

"Trunks, I think you're overreacting." Goten said smiling.

"Goten, do you remember who my father is?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yah! You're right then, toast you are!" Goten said grinning that damned Son Grin™. I wanted to scream.

"I agree with Trunks, this sucks." Lil Tak frowned.

"I think this is gonna be great! Now I get a chance to show my parents what a great student I am!!" Juliana grinned.

"Oy…" The rest of us sighed.

"What about you Ceej? Are your parents coming?" Goten asked. I bet you her parents are Stone Cold Steve Austin and Debra. Hehehe.

"Nope. They are away on business that night." CJ replied scowling.

"Oh yah…coz Smackdown is on that night huh?" I laughed as everyone looked at me. Oy, I shouldn't have thought out loud.

"Anyway, that means that my sisters will be coming instead. This night is gonna suck major." CJ scowled. Lil Tak gulped.

"You m-m-m-m-mean all of them?!" Lil Tak squeaked, as he turned pale. CJ nodded solemnly. Geez, everything has to be a major drama with that girl.

"Nothing is going to beat the embarrassment of my father. I can just see it now, 'Ha! Do you see that Kakarrot? My brat is better than yours!' oh man, kill me now!" I groaned burying my head into my hands.

"What makes you think you're better than me Trunks?!" Goten demanded. I groaned. He can be such an idiot.

At Parents' Evening… 

_(3rd Person…)_

"Well here we go." Trunks sighed as his parents, along with Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten walked into Mr Hayes' room. Mr Hayes looked like he usually did, depressed. He put on a false smile and walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Parents' Evening. I am Mr Hayes, your sons' homeroom teacher. Feel free to walk around and see some of their other teachers." Hayes said as Vegeta walked right pass him. "Yes, so nice to meet you as well…" Hayes muttered.

"Please excuse my husband!" Bulma apologised as all of them walked off.

"What are we doing here brat?! Jericho is going up against The Rock!" Vegeta roared as all the other parents stared at him.

"You're right! I can't remember why I brought you here in the first place!" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Hey, cheer up Vegeta! We're here to see how our boys are doing in school!" Goku chirped.

"Feh, I don't need to come here and find out what I already know! My son is the smartest in this school!" Vegeta snorted. Goku sighed.

"Whatever you say Veg-dude." Goku said.

"Veg-dude?" Trunks and Goten asked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME KAKARROT?!" Vegeta roared. Chi-Chi took Goku and Goten by the arm and dragged them away.

"Chi-Chi, what are you doing?" Goku asked. "I wanna see if that vein in Vegeta's head is gonna pop!"

"I promised you that I wouldn't hit Vegeta as long as you promised to help me around the house. So far, you've kept up your part of the bargain and I'm gonna keep mine!" Chi-Chi said as she turned a fast right into the Art & Design classroom. Goten spotted Juliana and Lil Tak.

"Mamma, I want to talk to my friends. Is that okay?" Goten asked.

"Sure, we're just going to talk to your teacher." Chi-Chi said as she dragged Goku away.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Goten asked cheerfully. All he heard from them were strange mumblings. "What's up?"

"There's my mom and dad. Figure it out." Lil Tak said pointing. Goten looked and saw a very sheepish, small man with glasses and short black hair. He seemed to be looking at a model Lil Tak had made. Then came the surprise. A very tall, slightly muscular, brown haired woman wearing army clothing. She was shouting orders at the art teacher and she actually made him salute to her.

"That is your mother?!" Goten exclaimed.

"She's in the army. Don't rub it in." Lil Tak muttered. Goten cocked his head and looked at Mrs Yamamoto. 

_**You know, seeing her kind of puts my mother in perspective…**_ Goten thought.

"So, what's up with you Jules?" Goten asked.

"My parents keep going on and on about how good I am. At first, I thought it would be really cool. I wish I weren't good at everything." Juliana sighed. The two boys sweat-dropped. Mr Hayes walked into the doorway.

"Any parents who want to see Mr Arithmetic, the maths teacher, he has now arrived and is in room 203." Hayes said and exited.

"Well we'd better go." Juliana said as the three kids went to their respective parents.

"Goten! I am so proud of you!" Goku chirped as he help up a painting that Goten did. It was a picture of Goku and Gohan in SSJ beating up the Perfume Patrol.

"Yes, even though he's a little…creative, he has excellent drawing styles. He definitely advances his group." Ms Canvas smiled. Chi-Chi didn't look as happy.

"Goten, I'm proud of you as well but next time try drawing something without violence." Chi-Chi said.

"Hai…" Goten said sadly as they walked towards the Math Classroom. When the Sons walked in the classroom was packed with 7th and 8th grade students. As per usual, every parent wanted to know how his or her kids were doing in Maths more so than any other subject. The gang joined up in one corner.

"Hey Trunks, how's it going with your dad?" Goten asked. Trunks slapped his forehead in frustration. "I guess not so good."

"Hey! What do you know Vegeta! Goten got higher than Trunks on this exam. Cool huh?" Goku chirped. Vegeta face-faulted.

"NANI?!" Vegeta roared and rushed to see the piece of paper that Goku was holding. The vein in his forehead started to throb again.

"Woah…" Juliana uttered.

"That's nothing! You should have seen it when Trunks broke the gravity room!" Goten chirped. Vegeta walked up to Mr Arithmetic and grabbed him by the collar.

"I want you to re-grade that test." Vegeta gritted through his teeth. Arithmetic gulped.

"But sir, it's not my duty to change it just for the sake of your son!" The frightened math teacher said. Vegeta's chi started to flair.

"I don't believe I was asking you!" Vegeta yelled. "I was telling you!"

"Goku! Do something!" Bulma shrieked.

"Oh alright…I'll never get to see Vegeta's vein pop." Goku sighed as he pulled Vegeta away from the teacher. Trunks sighed in relief.

"Look, on the bright side! If this keeps up, maybe there won't be anymore Parents' Evenings!" Lil Tak smiled.

"Oy vey." Trunks sighed. "Say, where's CJ? I wanna see these infamous sisters of hers." Lil Tak involuntarily shuddered.

"What's the matter Tak? Why did you shudder?" Juliana asked.

"You mean I'm still doing that?!" Lil Tak exclaimed. "I hate those girls."

"Have you met her sisters before?" Goten asked.

"Yes, and I wish I never had!" Lil Tak cried. "I went over to CJ's house once and…and…they pinched my cheeks, ruffled my hair and kept on going 'Awwwwwwww! Look how cute and little he is' while shrieking their heads off! It was…horrible."

"You're just overreacting dude!" Trunks scoffed. Before Tak could argue back the sound of a massive crowd came running down the hallway. Then there were nine girls standing in the classroom. They all looked similar yet somehow different. They looked like typical Beverly Hills rich girls. Their age range was between 29 and 17.

"Like, sorry we're late!" One of them chirped. "My name is Elmira! And we're here for our little brother CJ's report thingy!"

"Brother? I'm afraid you have the wrong class. The CJ in this class is a girl." Arithmetic said. CJ walked in the door.

"No sir, these are my sisters." CJ said painfully. "Explains a lot doesn't it?"

"I'll say…" Arithmetic said. CJ walked over to the other kids.

"Say one thing Briefs, just one, and I'll knock that purple mop off of your head." CJ seethed. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked over to the kids.

"Hi! We're Trunks and Goten's mothers! We've never had the chance to meet our sons' friends!" Bulma chirped as her and Chi-Chi both gave sweet smiles. The kids sweat-dropped.

"Mr Son, please! It's just a model!" Ms Canvas's voice could be heard from the other classroom.

"When did Goku get out of this classroom?!" Chi-Chi said as she huffed off after her husband. Vegeta walked up to Bulma.

"Onna, what are you doing?! Can't we leave yet?" Vegeta seethed. "All these children are bothering me!"

"I'm guessing this is your dad, Trunks." Juliana said.

"Yes! And what of it?" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped.

"Wow dude, I guess now I can see where you get it from." CJ smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Vegeta yelled. CJ raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, you're making a scene." CJ said.

"I'M MAKING A WHAT?!" Vegeta demanded.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Lil Tak asked.

"Vegeta is bigger, but CJ has an advantage over him." Goten said.

"Really? What's that?"

"CJ can raise her eyebrow, which shows her sarcasm. For some reason, Vegeta doesn't know how to do that…" Goten said as he cocked his head and looked at Vegeta.

"Brat, is this the onna you're always talking about?! That accursed hat-wearing girl as you put it!" Vegeta asked.

"NANI?!" CJ demanded.

"Uh oh…" Trunks uttered.

"Well it's obvious what's going on here! It's just the way your father and I used to be when we first met!" Bulma said smiling.

"Na-na-na…" CJ managed to utter.

"Mom, please! No icky trips down memory lane…wait, WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING MOTHER???!!" Trunks demanded.

"Language!" Bulma said.

"Leave him onna, he talks The Rock's language!" Vegeta smirked as he looked at CJ. "Despite her size, she would make a formidable mate for you. Even if she is human, she's a lot stronger than your mother and she's just a child."

"Wha? Wha? Wha? Wha? Wha? Wha? Wha?" CJ and Trunks managed to say.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" Goten rolled on the floor laughing. CJ and Trunks both stood there with their mouths wide open and blushing furiously.

"Oooooooh! Blushing! Does that mean you two are in love?" Juliana asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Of course not!" Trunks yelled.

"No freakin way!" CJ shrieked. 

"Yo! CJ shrieked! What's up with that?" Lil Tak said. CJ turned around to face Trunks.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN BRIEFS!!" CJ yelled as she pounced on top of Trunks and started to pummel him.

"See? That's the way we use to do things back on my planet." Vegeta smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes. Goten stopped laughing long enough to hold CJ back.

"Why is it that I am the only one that has to do this?" Goten asked. Goku and Chi-Chi walked back into the classroom and surveyed the situation.

"Is it me or does this happen everywhere we go?" Chi-Chi asked.

_Later on…_

"As our evening comes to a close there is just one class left for you to see." Mr Hayes said as he led them into the French class. By this time Vegeta was extremely bored, Goku was extremely hungry and their wives were extremely annoyed. Lil Tak's mother had frightened the living daylights out of most of the faculty, Juliana's parents had left early since they said they didn't need to see anymore of their daughter's excellence and CJ and Trunks couldn't even make eye contact with each other. They got to the French class and looked around.

"Hey Chich, what kind of food do they serve in France?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi's eyebrow started to twitch. CJ's sisters, meanwhile, were annoying the heck out of everyone. They said almost everything in unison and in a very high pitch.

"This is what I have to live with everyday. I wish I had a brother like yours Goten." CJ sighed.

"Well my brother is the best!" Goten beamed.

"Gee, thanks for rubbing it in!" CJ said sarcastically.

"So, how's our little brother doing in French then? No doubt failing it." Elmira said as all sisters simultaneously rubbed their nails on their shirts.

"You know she's not doing that bad. Although, I think now I may change her behaviour report…" Mr Lingo said looking over to CJ.

"I told you there were reasons!" CJ protested.

"Your _sister_ has been doing very well in this class. in fact, she is the top student!" Mr Lingo said.

"**WHAT?!**" The sisters screeched.

"You mean our little sister is actually good at something besides fighting?! Will wonders never cease?" Hanako said as she laughed sinisterly.

"I have to say, seeing her sisters. It explains a LOT!" Juliana said as Goten nodded in agreement. Lil Tak smirked evilly and walked over to CJ.

"Say Ceej, isn't French the language of _love_? Are you learning it to impress your boyfriend Trunks?" Lil Tak giggled. CJ shook her fist angrily and ran after Trunks.

"AAH!" Trunks said running away. "What the heck did I do?!"

"You're still breathing, aren't you?!" CJ said as she chased him around the classroom. Lil Tak snickered.

"Private! Did you just send two of your soldiers against each other?! Bad form! Drop and give me twenty!" Mrs Yamamoto yelled.

"Aw mom!" Lil Tak said but one death glare from his mother and he hit the floor.

"Wow…" Goten said.

"What is Goten?" Juliana asked. Goten looked over to Vegeta and Bulma, who were arguing. Tak's father was hiding in a corner, his mother was ordering him like he was in the army, and CJ's sisters were all mocking her. His parents were just talking to his teacher, while Goku had his arm around Chi-Chi.

"This is the first time my parents have looked normal compared to everyone else's." Goten grinned. Juliana sweat-dropped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE CJ! I DON'T WANNA HIT A GIRL!!"

"SECOND MISTAKE BRIEFS, NEVER CALL ME THE G WORD!"

To Be Continued…

Okay, bad news. I'm gonna put a hold on this fic for a while because I'm writing a story about Gohan and Videl's wedding. Good news is these characters are gonna be included so if ya wanna read it, it'll be up soon. Bye!


	11. What Happens When You Push A Son Over Th...

School Dayz pt11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Woo, it has been a long time. I would just like to say that I haven't finished stories with Gohan and his friends because if you noticed, the two 'gang' stories kind of run by each other. School Dayz started when I finished the other Gohan and gang story and this story was put on hold so I could write another one about Gohan and his friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

"Aah, the 8th grade. It doesn't get much better than this." I sighed contentedly. This year we got the bigger lockers, the better lunch period, the better gymnasium…better everything! As if that wasn't enough, we were the oldest grade in the school.

"How would you know? It's only been three weeks!" CJ retorted. 

"Three weeks of the best stuff ever!" I replied.

"That is possibly the worst grammar I have ever heard." Juliana sighed. The three of us had just walked out of lunch and were looking for Lil Tak and Goten. We found them sitting outside near the bench.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't you know we now get the privilege of eating **outside**?" Lil Tak asked.

"No." I replied.

"No." Juliana replied.

"Yes." CJ replied.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to be associated with those goons." CJ said pointing to three kids playing basketball. We looked over and recognised them as Mankato Taichikawa and his two friends.

"You mean they actually graduated from elementary school?!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Yep, they're now seventh graders and pretty bitter that we're in the upper half of the school." CJ replied.

"So what? All of us except Jules can take 'em on any day." Goten replied. Juliana frowned.

"That may be, but it's not their fighting skills I'm worried about." CJ said. We all looked at her suspiciously. "Just being cautious for once dude."

"Well I think you're being paranoid." I said.

"You would Lilac Top." CJ said walking off.

"WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?!?!" I yelled in anger. She does right? I mean, it's not just me is it?

"Because she always gets the reaction out of you." Juliana replied.

"Yah, you'd think they were married or something." Lil Tak snickered.

"That was over a year ago Tak, I wish you'd drop that." I seethed. Lil Tak just flashed a peace sign at me. All my friends had to be so damned clever…except Goten and CJ of course. Hehe.

"So, how's life with a little sister going?" Juliana asked. I groaned. Bra was annoying the crap out of me.

"It's like having Goten for a sister." I moaned.

"Hey!" Goten protested.

"She's a mischievous little brat who gets away with everything just because everyone thinks she's adorable!" I said.

"I do not get away with _everything_ Trunks!" Goten said. He's such a Son it kills me sometimes.

Later… 

"C'mon! You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled, enraged.

"Sorry Trunks, but it's true. You are not the most eligible bachelor in school." Juliana stated. I wrinkled my nose.

"C'mon Jules! I'm fourteen years old, have the looks of a movie star, a fabulous physique and if that wasn't enough I'm damn smart too." I replied.

"Yah, but obviously not modest." Juliana replied. The others joined us.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Lil Tak asked.

"Trunks and his big ego." Juliana replied.

"Ah, the usual topic of conversation." Lil Tak smirked.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "C'mon Ceej, you've got to back me up. Who's the most eligible bachelor in school?"

"Anyone in this school is too young to be a bachelor, by definition." CJ replied. We all looked at her. "What!? I did skip two grades you know."

"Alright then, who do all the girls fancy?" I asked.

"Not you." CJ replied.

"Who then?" I asked.

"Well there would be Brad, captain of the football team, Daisuke hotty of the 7th grade. Goten…" Juliana said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you trying to tell me that Goten is more wanted than me?!" I demanded.

"Yep." Juliana replied.

"Et tu CJ?" I asked.

"I'd have to say yeah." CJ replied. "He's honest, sweet and he's modest. A quality you lack dude."

"Plus it helps that he's cute." Juliana said.

"Stop it you guys! You're embarrassing me!" Goten said shuffling his feet and looking to the ground.

"See?" Juliana said. I couldn't believe this! Jules was telling me that Goten of all people was more attractive that me?! I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone or something.

"I don't believe it…" I uttered. Juliana giggled.

"Don't worry Trunks, that doesn't mean you're not wanted at all. You're just hard to get, that's all." Juliana said. I grinned.

"Oh! So I'm the guy that the girls want but they can't have and Goten is that the guy they kinda want and can have." I said.

"Oh, I am SO stepping out of this conversation." CJ said as she and Lil Tak both sat down near a bench and watched. I wondered why she said that…

"That's right Trunks." Juliana replied.

"So I'm hot and Goten's just warm." I said.

"Yep."

"I'm the Joey to his Chandler."

"Yah huh."

"The Slater to his Zack."

"I guess…"

"The Heero to his Duo."

"SHUT UP!!" Goten yelled as me and Juliana looked at him.

"I knew that was gonna happen." CJ sighed. She seemed to put her hat more over her face. As expected in a school, every member of the student body had gathered round to watch.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm an easy target?" Goten demanded.

"No…" Juliana said, shirking away.

"Yes." I said. Don't get me wrong, Goten's my best bud and I love him like a brother but he had to be told the truth.

"Just because you're smarter than me, and have a more desirable eye colour doesn't mean that I'm an easy target!" Goten protested.

"C'mon Goten, give me a break! You're about as exciting as a game of chess." I said.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Lil Tak commented. At this moment I was starting to regret what I was saying. But as usual my father's genes kicked in and I couldn't seem to shut my mouth.

"Oh! And I suppose you're so great! You have a Pansy Potter haircut, a scrawny body, girly hair colour and to top it all off you're a conceited know it all!" Goten said.

"Goten's vocabulary is impressive!" CJ said.

"I got him a 'word a day' calendar for his birthday." Lil Tak replied.

"And you're so brilliant?! You're a big dork just like your brother, a short-tempered cow just like your mother and a bumbling idiot just like your father!" I yelled in anger. Okay, I know. It was a horrible thing to say and I immediately regretted it but I was angry! Goten looked at me with narrowed eyes and a scowl on his face that could put CJ's to shame. He walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"You're going to regret you ever said that Briefs. No one makes fun of my family and gets away with it." Goten said.

"Is that some sort of threat?" I asked.

"No. But this would be." Goten said grabbing me by the collar. 

"Goten, don't!" Juliana protested. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of the little guy but there was something about his look that was almost…murderous. If he was anything like Gohan I did NOT want to push him. He tightened his grip on my collar and smirked evilly.

"Live if you can, survive if I let you." Goten said as he let go and huffed off. The crowd dispersed.

"Trunks! What on Earth were you thinking?!" Lil Tak protested. "You know you shouldn't push him like that!"

"What do you want me to do?! Pretend everything I said wasn't true?" I asked sarcastically.

"You heard what he said! This is bad! He's quoting wrestling for goodness sakes!" Lil Tak said. I just groaned in annoyance.

"Look! It's not my fault that Son over there is too high strung!!" I yelled. Lil Tak sighed.

"Look, in retrospect, neither of them is in the wrong. Let's just hope that Goten can get over it. Right CJ?" Juliana asked. CJ didn't answer. "CJ?"

"What?" CJ asked in annoyance.

"Never mind. Sheesh." Juliana said.

_Next day…_

"I still say you should apologise to him." CJ insisted. I sighed.

"Look, when Goten wants to talk then we'll talk but until then…Kami-sama!" I uttered as we both looked in the direction of the school. There was thick, black smoke coming from the left wing of the school.

"There's been a fire." CJ said as we both ran to the building. We were about ten feet away from the building when the P.E. coach stopped us.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Seems like one of the lockers was set on fire last night and it spread to the whole left wing." Coach explained.

"Hey, that's where my locker is." I said thoughtfully. Coach looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" Coach asked.

"Of course." I said. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Looks like we're about to find out. Here comes Principal Heathcote." CJ said. Heathcote walked up to us and looked directly at me.

"Mr Briefs. We have some bad news. The University science professors have been here since 4am and they've been trying to get whatever evidence they can…" Heathcote said.

"No disrespect ma'am but can you cut to the chase?" CJ asked.

"Fine. It was Trunks' locker that was set on fire and they found this at the scene of the crime." Heathcote said as she held up a piece of charred orange material with a familiar kanji on it. My eyes widened in shock.

"Kami, isn't that a piece of Goten's gi?" I asked.

"Give me a break Trunks. Goten wouldn't do something like this and you know that." CJ said.

"I wish I could agree with you Ms Fujitaka but I have already heard numerous accounts of Mr Son's threat to Trunks." Heathcote said.

"Look ma'am, Goten was just angry that day. We fight like that all the time." I said, trying to persuade her.

"Several students have already come in and said they saw him leaving the building late last night." Heathcote said. "We haven't notified the police yet because no one was hurt and we're not certain it was Goten. We have told all the students to make their way to the high school gymnasium for an assembly." She walked away.

"This is bad." I said. "He wouldn't…would he?"

"No way in hell." CJ said.

_Later…_

The assembly finished and Heathcote called Goten so that she could talk to him. We all followed and listened to what she had to say.

"Mr Son, I am sorry. But the evidence is clearly pointing your way. I have to expel you from school and hand you over to the police." Heathcote said. Goten looked to the ground, upset and hurt. From his face, I could tell that he didn't do it.

"WAIT!" Lil Tak said running to Heathcote.

"Mr Yamamoto, what are you doing?" Heathcote asked.

"You can't do that to Goten!! It's not fair! Don't you realise that if you falsely accuse Goten and he gets arrested it will go on his permanent record. PERMANENTLY. Therefore, you could be responsible for him not being able to get into another school, therefore not getting a proper job, therefore never getting married, therefore having to live on the street as a bum and therefore making him sell his vital organs for money and dying. Do you want to be responsible for that?!" Lil Tak said, with such passion and intensity that Heathcote actually went pale with guilt.

"What can I do to get you off my back Mr Yamamoto?" Heathcote asked. Lil Tak paused as he thought of an idea but surprisingly enough…

"Give him a fair trial. If we can prove him innocent then you take back the junk that you said. You can be the judge and you can choose anyone to be the prosecutor." CJ said.

"Ceej? You're standing up for me?!" Goten squeaked. Believe me, I was as surprised as he was.

"Well you know us young peoples. We've got to stick together, right Spikes?" CJ asked. Goten smiled as if remembering something.

"Right Ceej." Goten replied. Those two are so weird.

"So, what do you say Principal Heathcote? Will you give Goten a fair trial?" CJ asked.

"Oh alright. You have until tomorrow morning. We will resume in this gym and I will pick the jury as well. See you in court." Heathcote said walking off.

"CJ, I hope you know what you're doing." I said.

"Of course, with Lil Tak on my side Goten will be cleared for sure." CJ said. I, on the other hand, wasn't as confident as her. The evidence on Goten seemed pretty overwhelming. I just hoped that the two of them could pull it off.

To Be Continued…

Um, hehehe ^_^(). Look out for the next chapter peoples!


	12. What Happens When You Push A Son Over Th...

School Dayz pt12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Apologies again for the delay of this chapter. School has become hectic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

We were all so worried! And not to mention nervous! The turnout of this whole mock court thing would determine the rest of Goten's future! And who was he depending on? Not Gohan or Juliana, who would have been the best choices, but CJ and Lil Tak who are both a little…eccentric.  

Everyone we knew was present in the Orange Star High gymnasium. My family, the Sons, my whole class and Gohan's wife Videl. Heathcote walked into the room, which was set up as a courtroom and everyone stood up.

"You may be seated." Heathcote said. "Now, let's get this over with. I have classes to teach."

"Principals teach?!" I exclaimed. Mom gave me a look that said shut up.

"May the plaintiff please enter the courtroom?" Heathcote said. I was beginning to wonder if she was treating this like an episode of Judge Judy. The door opened ominously. Goten paled, Lil Tak seethed and CJ growled. There were two of them. Hiiro Kemosabi, Lil Tak's sworn enemy, and Barbie Malone, the Allure Girl from grade school.

"Hold on a second! Ms Heathcote, those two don't even attend our school! They go to Apple Square Junior High!" Juliana protested. Heathcote banged that little mallet thingy on the desk.

"I know that Ms Kanzaki, but I did some research last night and found that these two would not go easy on Mr Son. They will prosecute to the full extent of the law. Besides, Ms Fujitaka said that I could hire anyone I wanted." Heathcote replied. The jury were twelve teachers from our school. Juliana and me sat in the row directly behind Goten and them.

"Damn, she is good." CJ said. "Tak, we're gonna have to go all out on this one." Lil Tak gasped.

"Are you serious?! We haven't gone all out since that 'chocolate milk sit-in' in kindergarten!" Lil Tak exclaimed. I could see that Goten was getting very nervous. 

"This is more serious than that." CJ replied.

"Aw, thank you CJ." Goten said.

"What are you talking about? I have to cream that Barbie girl." CJ replied. Goten face-faulted.

"Would the prosecution like to make a statement?" Heathcote asked.

"Yes we would your honour." Hiiro said, standing up and walking to the front of the room. "As we all know, Son Goten is here charged with arson at Orange Star Junior High. You may think that what would this boy be doing burning down his best friend's locker?"

"Maybe I should get him on my side…" Goten muttered. CJ gave him a look that could wake the dead. He promptly shut up. Hiiro paused slightly.

"Always was a pompous show off." Lil Tak muttered.

"I'll tell you why ladies and non-ladies. It was **JEALOUSY**!!! Yes, that green-eyed monster that lives inside each and every one of us. Day in and day out. Son Goten couldn't take the popularity of his friend and decided to let it be known that he would not be passed over as Trunks' little friend any longer. PEOPLE WOULD REMEMBER THE NAME SON GOTEN OR DIE!!" Hiiro said. "Thank you."

"Very powerful words Mr Kemosabi. Well said and just a little frightening." Heathcote said. "Would the defence like to add an opening statement?"

"No, we would not." Lil Tak said. We all looked at him in surprise.

"Fair enough." Heathcote said.

"Have you lost your little communist mind?!?!" CJ roared.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Lil Tak said. CJ raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would the prosecution like to call their first witness?" Heathcote asked. Barbie stood up and read a piece of paper.

"Would Marlton Donahue III please step up to the like box thingy?" Barbie said. Heathcote sweat-dropped. Marlton walked into the gym. He was a lanky, very pale 7th grader.

"Hmm…" CJ said looking at him.

"You picking up something boss?" I asked.

"Maybe. And don't call me boss. EVER." CJ hissed. I gulped. For someone who wanted to help my best friend, she sure couldn't tolerate us very much! Marlton walked up to the bailiff AKA Coach and stood there staring blankly at the witness' box. He looked so nervous…

"Put your hand on the book preppie." Coach half-yelled.

"Um, um, yah. Okay then." Marlton squeaked. I could hear Dad laughing about what a weakling he was.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Coach asked.

"My mother says I'm not allowed to swear…" Marlton said. The people in the court started to laugh.

"Order, Order!" Heathcote said banging the wooden mallet on her table thing.

"Cheese sandwich!" A random student yelled. There were groans of annoyance. 

"That sandwich sounded good to me…" Goten muttered. What an idiot.

"Marlton, go sit in the box." Heathcote said.

"Objection! Dude didn't take the oath." CJ said.

"Sustained. Take the oath dude…erm, I mean Marlton." Heathcote said.

"Fine, I swear! But my mom ain't gonna like it." Marlton said. Hiiro walked up to the bench and looked Marlton straight in the eye.

"Where were you the day before yesterday at around six o clock?" Hiiro asked.

"Well, I was staying after school to work on my science project. When I had finished, I came out of the lab and walked down the west wing to go that exit. I walked pass Goten at the lockers." Marlton said.

"And what pray tell was Mr Son doing at the west wing lockers?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know. He looked really mad, I didn't stick around to find out." Marlton said.

"Just as I thought, he was getting ready to let Trunks Briefs locker burn to flames!" Hiiro dramatically declared.

"Objection!! Marlton wasn't there and neither was this attorney at law wannabe." Lil Tak protested.

"Sustained." Heathcote said. "For future reference, please do not assume Mr Kemosabi."

"Yes ma'am." Hiiro said, giving the evil eye to Lil Tak.

"Tak dude, I am so proud of you!" CJ said, nodding in approval.

"You said go all out, that's exactly what I am doing." Lil Tak said. Maybe this could go Goten's way after all… 

_Later…Goten's POV_

Things were not going as well as we'd hoped. Kemosabi and Malone had already called up four witnesses that all claimed they saw me in the West wing and near Trunks' locker. Lil Tak had defended brilliantly but it was like these witnesses had an answer to all of his counters. In short, it did not look good.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, frantically.

"I don't know." Lil Tak replied. "I had no idea that it would turn out this way…"

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?! THAT I'M GOING TO GO TO JAIL!??!" I yelled as everyone looked at me. I laughed sheepishly and sat down. I looked over at CJ and her face was in deep concentration. I could only see half her face though thanks to that hat of hers…what was I thinking?!?!

"Tak, I'm going up." CJ said. Tak and I looked at her and gawped. "What?!"

"Are you serious?!" Lil Tak asked.

"Yes. Look, all I have been doing here is looking at Barbie and trying to put the fear of hell into her! it's a waste of good vocal chords just letting me sit here!"

"But Ceej…"

"You already said that you don't know what you're doing right? I can tell you right now that those two bakas think I am here for muscle and nothing else. They're not expecting me to go up and they've already questioned Trunks. He was our only defence." CJ retorted.

"CJ, they've called up all their witnesses. You have nothing to go on." Trunks said. He was right.

"He's right CJ." Lil Tak said. CJ suddenly grabbed Lil Tak by the collar and put his face up to hers.

"You listen to me Takeshi Yamamoto, you're my best friend! You've known me since forever!" CJ said.

"Second grade is forever?" I asked.

"Shuddup Son!" CJ snapped. "The point is you know me better than anyone! After all we've been through can you honestly look at me and say that I can't handle this?! Can you say to me without any second thoughts that I don't have the moxie to shoot my mouth off and rip Malone another new nose?!" Lil Tak sighed and smiled at her.

"You've got my support, just don't mess it up." Lil Tak replied.

"Plaintiff, would you like to continue this trial sometime today?" Heathcote asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Judge. I was just taking over for Tak." CJ said. Barbie and Hiiro spat out their water at the same time. Trunks and I laughed.

"She's gonna what?!" Barbie protested.

"We weren't prepared for this!" I heard Hiiro hiss. Looked like CJ was right. Barbie stood up.

"Your honour, she can't represent Goten! She is his friend! She's totally biased!!" Barbie yelled.

"Do you ever run sentences through your head before you speak?" CJ asked.

"Yes but there isn't always enough time to!" Barbie yelled back. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ms Malone, do you have any other reasons why Ms Fujitaka cannot represent her client other than the fact that she is his friend?" Heathcote asked. I didn't know she had such a sense of humour.

"Judge Heathcote, I have here a court law that any lawyer type person can not represent their client wearing jeans, t-shirt and silver necklaces and rings. It's against the policy!" Barbie said. Heathcote looked confused.

"Are you sure Ms Malone?" Heathcote asked.

"No she is not. Ma'am, I have family who are lawyers and they said that clothing of this style is permissible." CJ said. We all looked at her in shock. Hiiro stood up with an evil smirk on his face. This did not look good…

"Hats aren't. You have to change your attire Ms Fujitaka or stop representing your client." Hiiro said. There was a slight murmur running through the courtroom.

"Aw, froopin scranzels!" CJ cursed. Heathcote banged the mallet.

"Ms Fujitaka, use that kind of language again and I'll kick you out of the courtroom!!" Heathcote yelled. "Take your hat off or sit down."

"That isn't fair! It shouldn't matter what I wearing on my head!" CJ protested.

"I am sorry but in a court of law you wouldn't be allowed to wear one so you're not going to wear it now. Are you going to take the hat off?" Heathcote asked. CJ seethed and clenched her fists at her side. Barbie and Hiiro high fived each other. 

"Fine." CJ said. The student body gasped.

"CJ, are you sure?" I asked. This was so shocking! CJ's hats are like a part of her, I think she even wears them in her sleep. The last person that tried to touch her hat got a black eye, poor Trunks never saw it coming… 

"Son, there are two things I don't do. Leave my friends hanging and refuse a challenge. This is a two for one deal." CJ replied. Barbie and Hiiro gulped. "I'd like to request a recess please."

"How can you think of going out to play at a time like this?!" Trunks exclaimed. CJ and Juliana face-faulted.

_Ten minutes later…_

We had been waiting for CJ for like ten minutes now. She was taking as long as a girl usually would. It was so worrying. The double doors opened and CJ stormed through.

"Woah…" Trunks said looking like his eyes were gonna bug out. "She looks like a girl."

"Stop staring at her! She's not on display ya know!" I said. Her hair, yes she had hair, was flowing down her shoulders. It was brown with natural caramel highlights. All the guys kept looking at her it made me feel something that resembled anger but I didn't see why.

"Right! I've got the Allyage, let's get this circus started." CJ said.

"Go ahead." Heathcote said.

"Ladies and non-ladies of the jury, you have seen witnesses from their side and now get ready for my witnesses. I'd like to call Brittany Gallway to the stand." CJ said. I swear, it was like I was in an alternate universe. Brittany walked up to the witness box and Coach made her take the oath.

"Make it quick." Brittany huffed.

"Brittany, you were here after school for cheerleader practice right?" CJ asked.

"Duh!"

"And the gym was in the west wing right?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is, did you see Goten anywhere near the gym?"

"No. I saw the little freak leave after sixth period." Brittany answered. I never thought that in my life I would actually want to thank Brittany!

"Thank you Brit, you may step down. Unless the prosecutors have any questions…? Didn't think so!" CJ said as Brittany stepped down. "Son Goten, would you please step up to the plate?"

"This isn't baseball Ms Fujitaka." Heathcote said. I could've sworn I saw CJ blush slightly, it was fascinating…I walked up to the box and took the oath.

"Son, where were you yesterday?" CJ asked.

"Not at school." I replied.

"That didn't answer my question." CJ said. She was so assertive.

"I was somewhere." I said. "I'm not allowed to say."

"That doesn't help Son. Tell me where you were." CJ asked again, looking at me with pleading eyes. As much as I wanted to tell her, I couldn't.

"No." I said.

"Fine." She said angrily, banging her fist on the stand. "You're up Babs." Barbie walked up and looked at me.

"Why won't you tell your own friend where you were last night Goten? Is that because you are guilty and you don't want to tell her? You don't want her to look at you like a criminal…" Barbie asked. I could see where she was going with this so I stopped her.

"I can't tell you because the person I was with asked me not to say anything okay?!" I practically yelled. Barbie smirked.

"The prosecutors rest." Barbie said. I sat down and looked at CJ.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. You did exactly what I wanted you to." CJ replied, almost smiling.

"Meh?" I asked.

"Of course, when the prosecution rests they can't ask anymore questions! Brilliant CJ." Lil Tak said.

"I know." CJ smirked. "Your majesty, I'd like to call Videl Satan to the stand."

"Your honour." Heathcote corrected.

"You don't have to call me that." CJ said. The courtroom face-faulted. Videl took the oath and sat down. "Videl, where were YOU last night?"

"What the heck is CJ doing?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I was out." Videl said shifting her eyes.

"Miss Videl, may I remind you that you are under oath? Where were you last night?" CJ persisted. Videl squirmed in her seat.

"I was out. With Goten."

"NANI?!" I heard Gohan yell.

"Dude, eew! She's like old!" Trunks said, smacking my head.

"Not to mention your sister in law!" Juliana reprimanded.

"And what were you doing?" CJ asked.

"We'd rather not know." Trunks said.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"We were at the pharmacy. I had to buy a pregnancy test because I thought I was pregnant…again." Videl answered.

"Another kid? Cool!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Again? Did Pan die or something?" Goku asked sporting the Son Look™.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"DO YOU MIND?!" Videl yelled as all three of them shut up. "I am not pregnant. I was just late."

"Thanks for clearing that up." CJ said. I was off the hook! Videl went back to her seat.

"Dude, you're cleared!" Lil Tak said.

"You'd think, jury peoples, that I was finished." CJ said. "But there's still the matter of who actually burned down the west wing."

"Good grief, she's going all out…" Lil Tak muttered as he sank in his chair.

"There was someone or maybe someone plural out there wanting to drag Son Goten's name through the proverbial mud." CJ said. "I call Mankato Taichikawa to the stand!" Manny looked a little spooked but took the stand nevertheless.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Coach said. Manny high fived Coach's hand. CJ have him one of her infamous death glares.

"I do." Manny said, sinking down.

"Manny, you hate Goten right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Manny said.

"He's a little pipsqueak…"

"Hey!" I protested.

"…and with the age difference between you he could be your son…"

"Hey!" Manny protested.

"…Yet he is still one grade ahead. An eight grader. The big man on campus so to speak."

"What is your point dude?" Manny asked.

"My point. Hehe, my point. My point. We will come to that. Can I ask you, what was the common denominator of the witnesses that Wolfham and Hart called up?" CJ asked.

"I don't…"

"Do not lie to me Manny, you're under oath."

"I don't know."

"How could you lie Manny? You fat tub of lard! Do you NOT have any regard at all for the judicial system?!" CJ yelled. "You know every single one of them. Isn't that right?"

"Um…"

"Guys with rich daddies and have roman numerals on the ends of their names like the freaking Rocky movies, isn't that right?"

"Um…"

"Rich, preppie, geeks whom you bully and kiss the very ground you walk on isn't that right?"

"Um…"

"You threatened them that if they didn't cover your butt you'd beat them up forever, isn't that right?!"

"Okay, okay! Just stop yelling! They did lie! And I am the one who burned down the school place but it wasn't my fault!!" Manny cried.

"I know." CJ said. "You weren't in on this alone. You may step down." Manny did as he was told.

"You mean, this was a frame up?" I asked.

"Despite your cruel way of deforming the English language I'd say yah huh!" Juliana replied.

"Jury, I'd like to make my closing statement. Why would anyone want to frame Goten? He's a sweet kid without a violent thought about anyone! Except Trunks but that's forgivable." CJ said.

"Hey!" Trunks protested.

"Look at his innocent face! Who'd hate him so much that they'd cause him this much pain? What would they gain from it? I can tell you. They could gain misery, but they wouldn't want it from Goten. They'd want it from his friends instead." CJ paused slightly. "Goten is a good friend of mine and if anyone said false junk about him I'd send them on a first class ticket to the mortuary. I'd say same goes for the rest of his friends. And the people who know that helped Manny in this vile Hollywood worthy conspiracy. Barbie Malone and Hiiro Kemosabi. Your perps ladies and non-ladies."

"You haven't got any valid proof! Just circumstantial!" Hiiro said.

"Oh really? This says differently." CJ said, holding a file. "This shows your footprints in the tennis court near the west wing. Malone's hair follicles in the hinge of the locker. Every damn piece of evidence I need is in this file and honey I got your number. The jig is up." CJ grinned. I had never seen her grin before! Suddenly Barbie collapsed in tears.

"It's true! It's true! We did frame Goten! And we did it to get to you and Trunks! Trunks humiliated me! And I hated you because you had the last name I would die for!! Hiiro did it coz he's a weird lil dude with an obsession of killing your lil friend!! Please don't send me to jail! Have mercy on my beautifully expensive self!! I'm too important to go theeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Barbie wailed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Hiiro smacked his forehead. Heathcote banged the mallet.

"Charges are dropped. Son Goten, please approach the bench." Heathcote said. I walked up to the bench and looked up at her. "I apologise. I shouldn't have jumped to so many conclusions."

"It's okay ma'am." I said.

"It's okay?! I would've asked her for more than that dude. Like a plaque or something." Trunks said, shaking his head. "Have I taught you nothing?"

_Later that day…_

"Here's a toast, to Goten and his lawyer dudes." Trunks toasted as we clinked our glasses of chocolate milkshakes. "Say Ceej, where'd you get all that evidence?"

"I didn't." CJ replied.

"NANI?!" We all exclaimed.

"The file was empty, I was bluffing." CJ said. Lil Tak slapped her on the back.

"That's my girl." He laughed.

"I'm glad to have my good name back." I sighed.

"Screw that, I'm glad to have my hat." CJ said.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." I said. "You saved my life."

"Not in the literal sense of course." Juliana said.

"What is it with you and correcting our English?" Trunks asked. Juliana shrugged, Trunks sweat-dropped and sighed. I looked over at CJ and she and Lil Tak were sharing a joke. I didn't know why, but lately I couldn't stop myself staring at her. She's the whole reason I got mad at Trunks, he humiliated me in front of her and I went totally ballistic. I didn't know what was going on, but I could tell I wasn't going to like it. The bell above the shop door rang and we all turned around to look at who came in.

"I was impressed by your performance today. Just as ravishing as always I see." A tall, blonde haired guy said looking as if he was addressing CJ.

"Brighton. It's been a while." CJ said, looking at him mystified. He flashed her a smile. I just had one question…

**WHO THE HECK WAS THIS GUY!?!?!?!?!**

To Be Continued…

Mwahahahahahahaha! A lot of peoples are gonna be happy…although I'm sure I've made a few enemies ^_^ Stay tuned!


	13. And They Call It Puppy Love

School Dayz pt13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Let's see where this storyline goes ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

We had about three months left in junior high school. We had some good times and it was good to finally put the Perfume Patrol in place. The thing was, now all the teachers and the school board were all obsessed with getting us to decide what we wanted to be when we grew up. I already knew that I was gonna be President of the Capsule Corp so why did I have to stuff like this?

"I'll tell you why you have to do it Trunks, so that you have some guideline just in case you don't get your cushy job in your Grandpa's company." Juliana said.

"What do you mean 'cushy'? It's a very hard job!" I defended. Not that I actually knew what it entailed…

"Mmm hmm." Juliana said. We were waiting outside the gym where we were gonna take a SCAT examination. The school board refused to tell us what SCAT stood for.

"I don't agree with ya Jules." Lil Tak said.

"When do you ever agree with me?" Juliana sighed, as we all waited for his latest theory.

"You know what SCAT stands for don't you?" Lil Tak said. Goten's eyes widened.

"No…" Goten said. He was always a sucker for Tak's stories.

"It stands for Student Categorisation and Analytic Tests. They wanna separate the smart kids from the dumb kids and do experiments on them! I'm telling you it's a classic example of social classification of the government regime." Lil Tak concluded. Goten gulped.

"C'mon Tak, we're not animals. We are human beings and they're not gonna classify us like some bugs in a biology class." I said haughtily.

"I don't know Trunks, Lil Tak has been right before." CJ commented.

"But about a government regime?" Juliana asked.

"Stranger things have happened. Like two little boys being able to turn their hair gold on command." CJ said. Goten and I scowled at her.

"I am NOT a little boy." I seethed. CJ just shook her head mockingly.

"Hey guys." Said a voice and we looked around to see it was Brighton.

"Lookie, it's CJ's shadow!" Goten muttered bitterly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

Let me explain who Brighton is. He's a kid that comes from a family that CJ's parents are friends with. You still with me? Good. CJ's known him since she was a baby, even longer than she's known Tak! He's the same age as me and his family is stinking rich like mine. His family moved back over to Japan a couple of months ago and he joined our class. He's a cool guy though, and totally not snobby. All of us like him but Goten seems to have a problem with him, don't know why.

"Hey Brigh." CJ said. "They making you take this test too?"

"Yah huh. Did I miss Tak's theory?" Brighton asked. Lil Tak nodded. "Aw man, you're always right about these things."

"HA!" Lil Tak said triumphantly. Principal Heathcote came to the doors and whistled for all the students to be quiet.

"Please enter the gym in an orderly fashion. I'm directing this towards you Ms Fujitaka." Heathcote said as we all went into the gym.

"After you Ceej." Brighton said as he let CJ walk in before him. I could've sworn I felt Goten's chi rise through the roof. I swear, I don't understand that boy. We walked into the gym and we were allocated a desk with a test paper on it. I looked at the front of the paper.

"SCAT, Student Categorisation and Analytic Tests. Kami, Tak was right!" I squeaked. Heathcote looked at me strangely.

An hour later… 

"I feel like I've lost a part of my soul…" Lil Tak said coming out of the gym dazed.

"You overreact too much, right guys?" I asked but I looked over and saw that the other guys were just as dazed as Lil Tak. I sweat-dropped.

"They should really have those things banned you know." Goten said. "Who wants to grab a pizza?"

"Eeeeeww! Goten!" Juliana said. "As if I'm not ill enough already."

"When are the results of this thing coming out?" CJ asked.

"I think in two weeks." Brighton replied.

"How'd you know that? Does your Daddy own the company?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Brighton replied. Goten face-faulted. I really need to ask him what was up.

Later that day… 

Goten and I was at his house working on a science project. Of course, it was handy that Videl and Gohan were there. We could always use a brain like Gohan.

"Hey, dude. Can I ask you a question?" I said. Goten looked at me like I had suddenly grown a second head or something. "What?"

"You're being serious for once. It's bizarre." Goten laughed and then suddenly paled. "It's not a sign of the apocalypse is it?"

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. Geez, way to offend me Goten. "I was just going to ask you something that has been bothering me for a while."

"Oh!" Goten said grinning sheepishly. "What's up?"

"You're 13 now right?" I said, trying to milk out the conversation.

"So says my birth certificate." Goten replied. Smartass.

"As my dad told me, when you reach that age, you start behaving differently. Of course you don't mean to do it, but it's natural I guess." I said, trying to put this delicately.

"If you're trying to give me 'the talk', don't bother. My mum already did that, seeing as my dad couldn't stop blushing the whole time." Goten replied.

"What?! No, that's not what I meant!!" I said, blushing.

"Wow, you're acting exactly like my dad." Goten laughed. That tore it.

"I was just gonna ask you why you hate Brighton so much damn it!" I yelled. So much for delicately.

"I don't hate Brighton." Goten said matter-of-factly. I looked at him like he was a nut or something.

"Don't give me that dude! You so hate him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

  


"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why do you think that I do Trunks? He's a decent guy and he doesn't have anything against me!" Goten said.

"Oh man, please don't tell me you have like a split personality or something?" I said, fearing the worst.

"Huh?" Goten asked.

"Well one minute you're all fine and the next you're all mean to Brighton and I wanna know why!!" I yelled. Gohan looked over at us and I flashed him a nervous grin. He turned away again smirking. "Ok, you're brother is weird man."

"Marriage did that to him." Goten said sadly. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I do not switch suddenly. You're imagining things again!"

"I do not imagine things Goten!" I said.

"Yah right! Then how come you are the only one who ever saw that janitor with eyes in the back of his head." Goten said. He will never let me live that down.

"He was real Goten!! It's not my fault that for some reason I was the only one who saw him." I defended myself.

"Mmm hmm, the reason that you're the only one who saw him is that you are insane. No freaky janitor. And I don't hate Brighton." Goten said.

"Fine! I will prove to you that you hate Brighton for some reason and I will prove that the janitor exists!!" I declared. Goten laughed.

"Yah, good luck with that." Goten said, getting back to work. That's when I totally lost it.

"I start tomorrow Goten. Be warned, I will prove my theory by any means necessary." I said.

The Next Day… 

"Good thing I still got this camera." Trunks said, snickering. "Time to go into Big Brother mode." 

**TRUNKS CAM ON**

We shadow Goten staring from 08:00 hours. He walks to school when he's allowed to fly. Baka. He finally gets to school at 08:45 hours. Just in time for the bell. Note to self; get Goten a bike for his birthday. He walks into class and sees Brighton about to sit next to CJ. He zips to the seat that Brighton was about to sit in but not before pushing Brighton on the floor.

"Hi Ceej." Goten says.

"Dude, Brigh was about to sit there." CJ says. Goten looks angry. We can feel his chi rise.

"Fine. Let your little shadow sit here." Goten says sitting next to Juliana. CJ looks at him confused. First piece of evidence in the bag. Trunks signing out.

TRUNKS CAM OFF 

"Mr Briefs. Please put that camera away and sit down. You are not James Bond." Mr Hayes said.

"But sir, James Bond wasn't that kind of a spy." Trunks pointed out.

"Just sit down Trunks." Hayes sighed.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Juliana asked.

"You haven't joined the government have you?!" Lil Tak said.

"No Tak, I'm still legit." Trunks replied. "I'm just on a mission of justice."

"Go Trunks, fight the power." Lil Tak said. Juliana smacked her forehead in frustration.

"I swear, it's like I'm the only sane one left Goten." Juliana said.

"I think sanity is overrated." Goten replied. Juliana sweat-dropped.

**TRUNKS CAM ON**

It is lunchtime. We have skipped 4th period gym class and have eaten our lunch with the seventh graders. Note to self: next time remember your dignity. We now have all period to watch subject X, Son Goten, and see how he reacts to subject Y, Brighton Hefferman. This is going to be interesting.

There is X and he is carrying his lunch. He chose the meatloaf surprise. He just realised that the surprise is there is no meat in the loaf. He surveys the barfateria and sees an empty seat next to CJ. But he sees subject Y about to sit in that seat. X runs to the seat but is too late and Y sits there. X's chi rises high, almost to SSJ!! He calms down and then sits opposite them. We shall go in so that we can hear the conversation.

"Hey Goten! What's the matter with you?" CJ asks. X looks at her annoyed. "Sor-ry!"

"Oh yah, I should tell you guys. I was wrong about the whole two weeks thing. The results to that SCAT test are coming tomorrow." Y says.

"Yes!" Lil Tak says.

"Why are you so happy? Paranoid hippy isn't an occupation." Juliana says.

"Neither is narcissistic perfectionist." Lil Tak retorts. Must remember to congratulate him on that.

"Wow, who'd ever believe it? Preppie was wrong about his daddy's company." X says.

"Goten!" Juliana scolds.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" CJ says. X looks hurt and storms off. Literally. Dude went super and ran out of the window.

"How'd he do that?!" Y says.

"He borrowed a capsule thingy from Trunks." Juliana says. Y sweat-drops.

Another piece of evidence in the bag. From this we have confirmed that we will no longer refer to the subjects as X and Y because it sounds too much like algebra. We have also confirmed that I shall stop referring to myself in the 1st person plural.

**TRUNKS CAM OFF**

_Later that day…_

"See Goten, this is what I'm talking about!" Trunks stressed as he showed his best friend the videotape.

"I don't even remember doing all those things! Are you sure you didn't alter this on computer Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks face-faulted.

"You have GOT to be kidding me Goten! This is hard evidence that you hate Brighton! Don't you pull a Lois on me!" Trunks yelled. Goten looked horrified.

"Gosh, I'd better go apologise to Brighton. I feel so bad!" Goten said, leaving the Capsule Corps house. Trunks watched Goten leave with an irate look on his face.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Trunks yelled. Bulma came rushing into the room.

"Geez, what's the matter Victor?" Bulma asked.

"Mom, you know I don't get your references to old TV shows." Trunks said.

"Sorry, what's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Mom, watch this tape and tell me what is wrong with Goten." Trunks said showing her the tape.

"Oh my…" Bulma said.

"So, what's up with Goten Mom?" Trunks asked.

"Oooooh!! I've got to tell Chi-Chi!" Bulma said rushing off.

"MOM!!"

_In Satan City…_

"I'll show you this tape Gohan and then maybe you can tell me what is wrong with Goten?" Trunks asked, showing Gohan the tape.

"From what I can see, he doesn't like this Brighton kid." Gohan said. Trunks face-faulted.

"Should've known better than to ask a Son." Trunks muttered.

_At Goku's…_

"Chi-Chi-san, could you please tell me what's up with your son?" Trunks asked but Chi-Chi started to bawl at the mention of the word 'son'.

"Waaaaaaaahhaaaaaaa!! My little baby is growing up so fast! I knew he should've been home-schooled until high school like his brother." Chi-Chi bawled.

"Um, do you know how many problems your eldest has?" Trunks asked. Chi-Chi gave him a look and then resumed crying. Goku walked in with a turkey leg in his hand.

"What's with all the commotion?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi just brushed past him, taking the turkey leg with her. Goku's face darkened. "But I was going to eat that…"

"Man, why will no one tell me what's going on?!?!" Trunks yelled, enraged.

"What's up Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Uh, no offence Goku-san but I don't think you can help." Trunks said sheepishly.

"Aw c'mon, what can it hurt?" Goku said flashing a cheery Son Grin™.

"Okay." Trunks sighed popping in the videotape. Goku's expression stayed the same while they were watching the whole tape. "Well, what do you think?"

"Goten likes the girl with the hat." Goku replied nonchalantly. Trunks face-faulted.

"You have GOT to be kidding me dude!!" Trunks exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

"No, I'm serious." Goku said. Trunks looked at him.

"Well, if you were joking you wouldn't be able to keep such a straight face." Trunks concluded. "But, how can you tell?"

"Well he's only ever mean to that blonde kid when the girl with the hat is around. Vegeta was like that when Yamcha hanged around with Bulma even though they were just friends. If he ever did anything to Yamcha, he wouldn't remember it afterwards." Goku explained.

"Wow…so Goten's like jealous of Brighton even though there is nothing going on between them?" Trunks asked.

"I guess you could put it that way. I think it's a Saiya-jin thing. Course, I never became like that." Goku said.

"But how would you know if you wouldn't be able to remember?" Trunks asked. Goku blushed and started to laugh.

"Well, you got me there!" Goku laughed, rubbing his hand behind his back.

"I can't believe it…" Trunks said in awe. "Dad was wrong! Goku is smarter than him!!"

_The next day…_

"The test results are up!" Juliana squealed.

"WE KNOW!!" CJ and Lil Tak yelled.

"She's been going on like this for three hours!!" Lil Tak said. "It's not our fault you couldn't collect them until lunchtime!"

"Well excuse me!" Juliana said. Trunks walked up to them with a smug grin on his face. "Aw man! Trunks got his already!"

"No I didn't. I'm just smug." Trunks replied.

"About what?" CJ asked.

"You'll find out later Miss C." Trunks replied, going to check the list.

"What'd you call me?!" CJ yelled as she tried to lunge for Trunks' throat but Lil Tak held her back.

"Ooh, executive of a technology company. BOOYAH!" Trunks yelled.

"No one says booyah anymore Trunks." Juliana said as she looked up her job. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"What'd ya get?" Goten asked as he and Brighton joined the group.

"I got principal of high school!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Man, they got nailed to a…" Goten started to say,

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! I SHOULD BE LIKE A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!!" Juliana yelled. Lil Tak started to cackle evilly.

"And that is exactly why you got that." CJ remarked. Goten checked his.

"Restaurant chef! Excellent!" Goten smiled. "I'm a food tester." Everyone face-faulted.

"Brigh, what'd you get?" CJ asked.

"The usual. Business tycoon." Brighton said with a straight face. CJ sweat-dropped and checked her one.

"Woah, I got a three-way tie for mine." CJ said.

"Is that possible?" Juliana asked.

"Its CJ." Lil Tak replied.

"Gotcha." Juliana smiled.

"I got 1, professional athlete. 2, some sort of scientist?! And 3, horror film screenwriter." CJ finished. "Cool."

"I bet she got that last one for her morbidity." Trunks smirked.

"Yyyep." Juliana said.

"Hey, I got pro athlete too." Lil Tak said.

"But you're so small…" Goten said.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, Tak will follow his mother's genetics and be built like an ox." Juliana said.

"Alright!!" Lil Tak said.

"Wouldn't that be like a whole Little John thing?" Trunks commented.

"His name is Tak!" Goten said. Everyone face-faulted. "What?!"

"Hey Ceej, maybe when I'm a big tycoon I can hire ya to make me a serum that will help in my world domination plan." Brighton laughed.

"Maybe, but where would that leave me?" CJ asked.

"You could be my right hand lady or something I guess. Like Frau from Austin Powers." Brighton said.

"Cool!" CJ said, almost smiling. Trunks looked over to Goten and felt his chi rising.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go get a celebratory milkshake?" Trunks yelled.

"Okay, but there's no need to yell Trunks." Goten said, snapping out of it.

_**Heh, that's what you think Goten. Boy, how wrong you are!**_

To Be Continued…


	14. Would He Tell Her Or Not...

School Dayz pt14

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or any of its properties (e.g. Capsule Corps). I also do not any other product that I mention which belongs to someone else.

A/N: Let's see where this storyline goes ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah! Graduation baby!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs. Lil Tak proceeded to slap his forehead once more.

"Trunks, you've said that a million times this morning!" Lil Tak said.

"And…what's your point?" Trunks asked. Lil Tak face-faulted.

"Why do I even bother?" Lil Tak muttered. They walked into the lunchroom and sat down with the rest of the gang.

"Graduation baby!!" Trunks yelled again. Lil Tak let his head land on the table.

"He's been doing that all morning, huh?" Goten asked. Lil Tak nodded.

"Let me guess, you watched the Austin Powers marathon last night." Juliana said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah baby!" Trunks said, doing a good impression of Austin Powers.

"…Anyway, what does this school do for graduation?" Brighton asked.

"Well, there's a dance." Juliana said. All four boys suddenly paled. "And then we get off school two weeks early."

"Yeah baby!" Trunks said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Then," Juliana continued, obviously annoyed that Trunks had interrupted her. "We go to a ceremony where we wear gowns, those hats and get our junior high diplomas."

"Groovy baby!!" Trunks and Goten crowed as they high-fived each other.

"Oy vey…" Lil Tak muttered.

"I don't see what the big point is." CJ said.

"Here we go, a cynical view brought to you by CJ Fujitaka." Trunks sighed.

"I mean, what are you gonna do with a junior high school diploma. The best thing you can get with that is a job at a fast food joint. I mean, why give you a certificate that says 'you finished this part of your education only because it was mandatory' it's a total gip." CJ said.

"You just took all the fun out of it…" Goten said, a sad expression crossing his face. Juliana suddenly started to snicker.

"And what in the blue hell is so funny?" CJ asked.

"That's not why you're dreading the ceremony. You're dreading it because everyone will finally know your first name!" Juliana declared. The others gasped.

"Nuh uh!" CJ replied.

"Yah huh! We'll finally get to know what the C in CJ stands for and there is nothing you can do about it." Juliana said, smirking evilly.

"Finally, luck falls in my favour!!" Trunks declared. "This scores high on the revenge scale!"

"Wow, you mean no one knows what her first initial stands for?" Goten asked.

"Not even me." Lil Tak said.

"I do." Brighton said. In a flash, Trunks was sitting by his side.

"Brigh my man, new best buddy Brigh, may I call you Brigh?" Trunks asked.

"Everyone else does." Brighton replied.

"Hehe, you are a funny man. Let me cut to the chase. Tell me her name and I will give you anything you desire. Money, cars, even the NFL cheerleaders." Trunks said.

"How are you gonna get the NFL cheerleaders? They don't even cheer for this country!" Lil Tak said.

"Shut up!" Trunks hissed.

"But I already have everything I want…" Brighton said. The others face-faulted. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"But why?!" Trunks whined.

"If CJ doesn't want you to know then I'm not going to say. But honestly, I don't see why. She has a very nice name." Brighton said. Goten scowled.

"The fact that my parents gave me that name makes it horrible enough." CJ said bitterly.

"This graduation is gonna kick major boot-ay!" Trunks said. "Yeah baby!"

"Will you stop doing that?!" Lil Tak yelled. Goten shifted in his seat angrily as he saw Brighton looking at CJ. He kept asking himself the same question over and over.

Would he tell her or not? Later… 

"Trunks!" Goten called out, trying to catch up with his best friend.

"What is it?" Trunks asked. Goten caught up and looked at Trunks. He had a very worried expression on his face. "What's wrong with your face? It's all scrunchy…" 

"I think I'm ill or dying. Or maybe both!" Goten said, his voiced oozed with fear.

"Goten, please tell me what is going on?" Trunks asked. He was obviously losing patience with the young boy.

"I was thinking about asking CJ to the dance." Goten replied.

"That's all?" Trunks replied, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"THAT'S ALL!?!?" Goten said, grabbing Trunks collar. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM DOING THIS AND 'THAT'S ALL' IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!!?"

"Well yah, I mean, I was wondering when you were going to ask her out anyway." Trunks stated.

"Okay…did the dimensions shift without me noticing?!" Goten asked.

"How many times have I told you to stop watching science fiction?!" Trunks scolded.

"Sorry…" Goten sighed. "What is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing is wrong with…wait, there is something wrong with you for liking CJ of all people but there's nothing wrong with you for wanting to ask her." Trunks said. Goten scratched his head.

"That sentence was confusing…and I think a little bit insulting." Goten said. Trunks sighed.

"Goten, there is nothing wrong with you okay. You just like CJ and want to ask her to the dance." Trunks said.

"Oh. See, that's the reason I thought I was ill." Goten said sheepishly, sporting the Son Grin™. "I had better go and find her!" Goten ran off.

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Trunks said. "Aw damn, I gotta get me a date for this thing! Shouldn't be that hard…heh."

Back at school… 

Goten whizzed up and down the halls to find CJ. She had to still be on the school grounds since she had detention again. Goten ran down to the detention room and saw that it was vacant.

"Aw man!" Goten moaned. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps and he turned around to see Heathcote walking with CJ. "Thanks Dende!"

"Thanks Ms Heathcote!" CJ said, bowing humbly.

"Alright Ms Fujitaka, just don't try and mess it up. Other people are actually looking forward to it." Heathcote said walking away.

"CJ!" Goten called out.

"Hey Son, guess what! I don't have to go to the dance!" CJ said.

"Huh?" Goten barely mumbled.

"I'm the DJ. Well, I guess I have to go but I don't need to dress up or have a date or any of those other ridiculous things." CJ grinned. "So, what's up with you?" Goten paused. 

Would he tell her or not? 

"Nothing!" Goten said. "I am fine."

"O…kay." CJ said. "You've been acting weird lately man."

At the Son Residence… 

"Hey Chi-Chi." Goku said, dragging a big fish inside the house.

"Goku! You're making a big mess dragging that fish in here like that!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"But if I don't drag it with this hand then I wouldn't be able to hold these flowers and…"

"Flowers!" Chi-Chi exclaimed and took them out of Goku's hand.

"Well I saw them and I thought you might like them." Goku said, oblivious to the romance Chi-Chi thought was behind it.

"Goku! You big sweetie!" Chi-Chi said throwing her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes. "I suppose I should give you something in return."

"Really?" Goku squeaked, blushing furiously. Chi-Chi brought her lips closer to his and then…

"Hi guys! I'm home!" Goten said rushing upstairs and then rushing back down. "What are you guys doing?"

"There was something under your father's nose. I was trying to clean it off." Chi-Chi said.

"There wasn't anything under my nose Chi-Chi." Goku innocently said. Chi-Chi face-faulted.

"You guys are weird…" Goten said and rushed back upstairs and collapsed on his bed. The minute his head hit the pillow the phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hi?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Hey Trunks. I'm fine by the way."

"Don't act like a smartass Goten, it doesn't suit you. What happened?"

"She didn't say no."

"But…" 

"She's not going with a date."

"She's going stag?!"

"It's not a costume party Trunks."

"Never mind…"

"She's gonna be the DJ…"

"…And therefore avoiding all dance rituals. Well Goten, you picked a smart one."

"I didn't pick her! She rejected me remember!"

"She didn't reject you Goten. She just doesn't like this dance stuff. You have to remember that she's still only twelve years, she's a major tomboy…and you know what's she's like for goodness sakes."

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that."

"Yah well…do you hear breathing?"

"Oh my…MOM!! GET OFF THE LINE!!"

"It's not your mom."

"GOHAN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I was bored."

"Your brother is weird man."

"Goten has a crush! Woooo!"

"See what I mean."

"Ah, he's just getting revenge for that time I embarrassed him and Videl."

"Hey lil brother, does that mean your crush on Natalie is gone?"

"You didn't just say that…"

"Goten! You had a crush on Natalie?! For real?! I thought you were just kidding around!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Goten yelled, slamming the phone down. He collapsed back on the bed. "This is SO not my day."

_Graduation Day…_

"Mom!!" Goten whined. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"You're graduating from junior high school! Of course it's a big deal!" Chi-Chi squealed.

"But do you honestly need four video cameras, two normal cameras and a disposable camera?" Goten asked.

"I don't want anything to happen to the film!" Chi-Chi said. Goten sweat-dropped.

"Well, I have to get going Mom. Gohan's driving me to school! I'll see you there!" Goten said running out the door and to the road where Gohan was waiting for him in his Ford Fiesta. Goten hopped in and Gohan drove off.

"So, you looking forward to this?" Gohan said. Goten remained silent. "Okay, let me rephrase the question. How'd the dance go?"

"Like itchy powder in your underwear." Goten replied.

"Have you ever had itchy powder in your underwear? It's kills." Gohan said.

"Stop trying to make me laugh Gohan. You're supposed to be the smart one remember?"

"Ouch. That was a little harsh."

"Sorry. It's just that…"

"You went with a total airhead instead of the girl you like."

"Get out of my head!"

"I'm not psychic Goten. I went out with a cheerleader once instead of the girl I liked."

"Videl?"

"Yep."

"Wow…I always thought you were so wise and junk."

"Love doesn't make you wise and junk Goten."

"WOAH!! STOP THE CAR!!!" Goten yelled. Gohan slammed his feet on the brakes and turned to look at Goten.

"What's the matter?! Are you okay?!" Gohan asked frantically.

"Hey!! Move it buddy!" An angry driver yelled. Gohan stuck his head out of the window.

"Do you mind?!" Gohan yelled and looked back at Goten. "Are you okay?"

"You said LOVE?!" Goten barely said. Gohan blinked and then let out a loud, thunderous laugh and continued to drive. "I really fail to see what's so funny Gohan."

"Ooh, no need to get your underwear in a bunch Goten. I never said you loved her. You're too young for that anyway." Gohan said.

"Exactly!" Goten said blushing furiously.

"But you do like CJ, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Well…hey! How'd you know?!" Goten yelled.

"Hehehe!" Gohan sniggered.

"You're not psychic my butt Gohan." Goten muttered angrily, which caused Gohan to laugh even more. They finally got to the school gate and Goten took his gown out of the backseat.

"Bye Goten! I'll see you at the ceremony." Gohan said driving off. Goten walked into the hall to find his friends. They all, except CJ, looked extremely hyper. (CJ was hyper for her anyway.) Trunks suddenly leaped on top of Goten's head.

"GOTEN!!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Um, hi?" Goten asked, fearfully. "What the hell is up with you guys?"

"It's the last day of school, duh!" Juliana said.

"Did you just duh me?" Goten asked.

"Chill Goten, we're just happy is all." Lil Tak said. "Look, there's a crowd forming near the stage."

"MOSH PIT!!" Trunks yelled as he went and dived on the crowd.

"Okay, I swear the dimension shifted without anyone telling me…" Goten said shaking his head. "When does this thing finish?"

"Well it starts…" Juliana tried to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please take your seats?" Heathcote said into the microphone.

"Now I guess." Juliana finished as everyone took their seats. "Does this make me look fat? I hate these gowns."

"Are you gonna tell CJ that you like her?" Trunks whispered as Heathcote started a long speech. Goten paused and sighed. 

_Would he tell her or not?_

"No." Goten whispered back.

"Why not?" Trunks asked.

"It's like you said Trunks, she's only twelve. I don't think she's emotionally stable enough for me to tell her." Goten replied.

"…Please don't tell me you've been watching Oprah."

"Shuddup!"

"Whatever you think is best, I support ya dude."

"Thanks Trunks."

"Even if you are acting like a complete and utter idiot but what can I expect from you?"

"I AM NOT STUPID TRUNKS!!" Goten yelled. He quickly covered his mouth and sat down, embarrassed.

"Goten, what's up?" CJ asked.

"Nothing!" Goten hissed.

"Geez, have a cow much?" CJ snorted. Goten's stomach sank. Why is it whenever something bad happened these days he always took it out on her? It wasn't her fault. He was about the only person she was semi-nice to. But didn't that mean that she liked him too? But the big question was…

_Would he tell her or not?_

"Now it is time to collect your diplomas!" Heathcote said.

"I'm gonna do it Trunks. I'm gonna tell her…" Goten said.

"You're gonna what?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Way to be supportive dude." Goten sighed.

"Briefs Trunks!" Heathcote said.

"I'm not ready yet!" Trunks said.

"Well, you'll have to leave us sometime Trunks." Heathcote said as the others giggled. Blushing furiously, Trunks walked onstage and took his diploma.

"Heh, that's my brat!" Vegeta called out. Trunks took his hat and hid his face with it.

"Why me?" Trunks groaned.

"What the hell were you guys talking about?" Lil Tak asked.

"Goten's crush on CJ." Juliana replied.

"Huh?!" Goten asked. "But how…?"

"It's women's intuition Goten. I know these things." Juliana said.

"What are you guys talking about?" CJ asked. 

_Would he tell her or not?_

All three of them stammered uncontrollably. "Okay, I'm not that frightening am I?" CJ asked.

"Fujitaka CJ." Heathcote said. Juliana gasped.

"No fair! They didn't say your name." Juliana said.

"Hey, I didn't charge for DJ-ing and they did me a favour. Booyah!" CJ said as she walked onstage.

"No one says that anymore!" Juliana said.

"Greco Ian!" Heathcote said.

"I'm next. See ya guys later." Brighton said.

"Hefferman Brighton!" Heathcote called.

"Well, better Goten than Brighton." Lil Tak said.

"How'd you mean?" Juliana asked.

"Well we might not have seen it, but CJ did since she's known him so long. Brighton's dad wants Brighton to marry CJ when they're older so that his company can merge with CJ's dad's company." Lil Tak said.

"Therefore making it the richest company on Earth." Juliana said.

"Right. Brighton likes CJ but only as a friend. He was sent to this school to 'woo' her, so to speak." Lil Tak said. "And he has to do what rich daddy tells him to or else he'll be disowned."

"Kanzaki Juliana!" Heathcote called.

"Gotta go." Juliana said.

"Wow…" Goten said. "I guess it's hard being a rich man's daughter."

"Yep. Her family didn't even show up today. They were too busy playing golf at the club or whatever." Lil Tak said. He then looked at Goten seriously. "Goten, she's kinda like my kid sister. Don't hurt her okay?"

"Sure…" Goten said. They shared a brief moment of silence.

"And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll be forced to embarrass you horribly. Okay?" Lil Tak grinned.

"Okay dude." Goten smiled.

"Son Goten!" Heathcote called out. Goten stood up and walked onstage. He could hear his dad and brother cheering wildly and his mother crying tears of joy. Goten sat down and felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Spikes, you okay?" CJ asked. Goten sighed. 

_Would he tell her or not?_

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Heathcote called. Lil Tak took his diploma. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's graduation class!" The students stood up and threw their hats in the air. Trunks ran to the podium and grabbed a microphone.

"GRADUATION BABY! YEAH!" Trunks yelled.

"Well?" CJ asked. Goten looked at her. 

_Would he tell her or not?_

"Hey Ceej, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brighton asked, walking up behind them.

"Hold on, I was talking to…" CJ said.

"No, you go. We'll talk later." Goten said. Brighton dragged CJ away. Goten watched them and saw them talking behind the curtain. He couldn't read lips and he couldn't hear them due to all the celebrating. Brighton said something and CJ looked shocked. Then she looked angry. She started to talk through her teeth. Brighton tried to cut her off but then she went into yelling mode, waving her arms about angrily, that's when Brighton went to kiss her. Before he had the chance to, CJ punched him in the stomach, leaving him a bumbling mess on the floor. CJ muttered a few words and then walked off.

"Sorry about that Goten." CJ said. Goten looked at her face and saw that she was truly upset. 

_Would he tell her or not?_

"So, are you okay?"

"I'm fine CJ." Goten said. "But how about you?"

"I'm okay. But I'm beginning to see why my sister swore off guys when she was in high school." CJ said, laughing bitterly. 

"Hey Ceej?"

"Yah Spikes."

_Would he tell her or not?_

"Do you wanna come over to Trunks' house? Our moms are having a big party over there for us." Goten said.

"Thanks Goten. I'd love to." CJ said.

_He decided not._

The End

That's right. You read me correctly. This is the last chapter of School Dayz. No more School Dayz being updated yadda, yadda, yadda.

**BUT! Don't kill me yet!!!**

There will be a follow up. I don't know what the title will be yet but it will be something along the lines of "Trunks and Goten: The Teen Years" or something. So it'll deal with stuff outside school as well as in school. That also means that Juliana, CJ and Lil Tak will be in the story as well as some other new additions. Romance, humour, adventure, drama and general silliness!

As for CJ/Goten…you'll have to wait and see ^_~


End file.
